Las Estrellas Entre Nosotros
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: ¿No es curioso ver todo desde el cielo? Las estrellas lo hacen todo el tiempo y si de algo pueden estar seguras es que la historia tiende a repetirse. Lo único que cambia son los rostros y las circunstancias. El destino puede ser curioso y lindo, pero también es cruel y desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

**_Las Estrellas Entre Nosotros_**

¿Jamás se han preguntado qué pensarían las estrellas si tuvieran mente propia? ¿Qué nos podrían decir de todo lo que han visto desde el cielo? Desde su nacimiento en la oscuridad hasta su fin en la luz, de algo se puede estar seguro: si las estrellas de Lylat System pudieran compartir historias de lo que han visto, seguramente quedarían asombrados.

Desde el inicio de la vida uno de los planetas hasta el expansión de toda sus razas alrededor del sistema. Sus batallas, sus innovaciones, tanto lo que pudieron observar las estrellas desde arriba en silencio.

Pero aunque suene fascinante para nosotros, no crean que las estrellas estarían asombradas de ver la historia desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. Hay ciertas ocasiones en donde la historia se repite y el asombro es arrebatado por eventos trágicos que ocurren una y otra vez, pero con caras y circunstancias diferentes.

Pero este ciclo era posible de romperse y Dash Bowman juró retar al destino que las estrellas predestinaban y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su poder para limpiar el horrendo pasado que yacía en su familia. Con solamente 18 años de edad, el joven Dash Bowman logró graduarse con honores de la academia de Corneria y asistió al ejército cuando los Anglars atacaron el Sistema Lylat. Recibiendo medallas, honores y varios ascensos, el joven primate parecía haber limpiado el nombre de su familia… pero para él, no era suficiente.

Aunque siempre hubiese admirado la inteligencia de su abuelo, el malvado científico Andross, tenía presente las atrocidades que había hecho en el pasado. Sabía que el planeta Venom era su legado más espantoso y Dash estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo para transformarlo en un planeta pacífico y capaz de albergar vida. Desde el primer día que entró a la Academia de Croneria, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y aún así logró ganar el respeto de varios superiores.

Entre ellos estaba el General Peppy Hare, que con buenas intenciones lo introdujo a varios funcionaros del gobierno de Corneria que estaba seguro que lo podrían ayudar a reconstruir el inhóspito planeta. Así logró hacer alianzas y lo que comenzó como un simple proyecto de exploración por Venom, terminó siendo la construcción de un nuevo planeta que pronto fue reconocido como un lugar habitable por las Organización de Planetas Unidos.

El día que anunciaron a Dash Bowman como canciller del país capital del planeta Venom, el primate estaba convencido que le había probado a las estrellas que su predicción había sido incorrecta. El destino es algo curioso que Dash se sintió dueño y lo manejó para tomar el legado de su abuelo y transformarlo en algo mejor para la galaxia.

Peppy se sentía orgulloso de Dash; cuando se encontraba leyendo el periódico que celebraba el éxito del joven primate, supo que había hecho bien al no juzgarlo por ser el nieto de Andross. Pero el sonido de una campana le quitó su atención del periódico y con una sonrisa lo dobló dejándolo a un lado del banco mientras esperaba ansiosamente de ver a sus nietos.

Una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba de su vida de jubilado era poder recoger a sus nietos de la escuela y quedarse con ellos por un par de horas. Cuando notó a varios niños salir corriendo del edificio, Peppy se acomodó en su banco en el parque del frente sabiendo que sus nietos solían tardarse un poco para salir y ajustando su sombrero de vaquero, se preparó para esperarlos por unos minutos más.

Finalmente pudo diferenciar entre la gran cantidad de niños un pelaje azul turquesa detectando así a Marcus, quien naturalmente se encontraría con su otra nieta Molly y el pequeño Ben. Peppy le agradeció al cielo que los hermanos de Ben Toad asistieran a otra escuela ya que sino fuese así, le tocaría recoger a sus otros cinco hermanos y hermanas.

-¡Abuelito! —gritó con gran felicidad la pequeña Molly de doce años mientras corría hacia el parque para encontrarse con su abuelo, Marcus y Ben siguiéndola bien de cerca.

Después de compartir sus saludos, Peppy se levantó con un poco de dificultad del banco para dirigirse a su casa a un viaje de autobús. Mientras esperaban en la parada, los niños no tardaron mucho para iniciar una conversación con su abuelo.

-Abuelo Peppy, —dijo el pequeño Marcus llamando su atención— ¿tú hiciste la prueba de ingreso para la Academia de Corneria, verdad?

-Por supuesto, Marcus —respondió Peppy con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ¿podrías decirle a Ben que no es tan difícil? —dijo Marcus con un tono de voz molesto dirigiéndose a su amigo anfibio— estoy seguro que los tres pasaremos sin problemas.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti —respondió molesto Ben Toad con casi un salto a su amigo— tú y Molly no se marearon cuando fuimos al emulador de vuelo en el museo el otro día.

-Pero al menos no vomitaste como el resto —agregó Molly.

-No, no vomitó en frente de los demás como el resto —corrigió Marcus cruzando sus brazos— a mi me tocó llevarte al baño para que vomitaras en uno de los inodoros y no en las vasijas de la exhibición.

Lo que comenzó como una charla casual terminó siendo una pelea inmadura entre los dos niños de once años. Mientras que Molly cruzaba sus brazos y suspiraba molesta, Peppy se rió al notar lo parecida que era la pequeña a su mamá Lucy. Desde que el conflicto con los Anglars terminó, el Equipo Star Fox decidió separarse para iniciar una nueva vida. Fox yendo a buscar a Krystal, Slippy regresando a los brazos de su prometida y Falco desapareciéndose del mapa como siempre. Aunque de vez en cuando escuchara del halcón, Peppy no podía evitar extrañar un poco al pajarraco necio cabeza de alcornoque. Lo último que había escuchado de él, que le había contado Fox, era que se encontraba viviendo en Zoness con un hijo. Al igual que Slippy y Fox, Peppy no tenía idea de quién era la madre del niño; por Dios ni siquiera lo había conocido en persona. Pero estaban seguros que no podía ser Katt Monroe ya que ella vivía en Corneria con una hija. El único que hablaba con Falco era Fox, que hablaban por teléfono muy seguido pero por alguna razón siempre evitaba verlos en persona siempre poniendo una excusa cada vez que trataban de organizar alguna visita o reunión.

Peppy se encontraba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos que no notó el bus y muy asustado miró como sus nietos entraron al vehículo y partieron sin él. Mientras que el pobre corría desesperadamente atrás del bus, los niños bajaron sus ventanas para reírse de su abuelo desatento que ignoró sus múltiples llamados.

El conductor se detuvo cuando notó a un anciano conejo con sombrero de vaquero corriendo atrás de él y después de abrir sus puertas, lo observó extrañado notando su mirada furibunda que dirigió a sus nietos que se encontraban en unos asientos tratando de retener sus risas sin éxito alguno.

-Si me da un paro cardiaco y muero, quiero que sepan que mi espíritu los acosará para siempre —dijo enojado Peppy mientras se sentaba entre Ben Toad y Molly, quienes se tapaban su boca de sapo tratando de retener su risa.

-Fue tu culpa por no hacernos caso —dijo Molly mientras se reía.

-¿En qué pensabas abuelo? —cuestionó Marcus— parecías muy concentrado. ¡Estoy seguro que estabas pensando en tus días como piloto!

-No seas inmaduro —respondió Molly molesta mientras abrazaba el brazo de su abuelo— estoy seguro que abuelito estaba pensando en algo más importante.

-Es cierto —dijo Ben mientras volteaba a ver a Marcus con una sonrisa— ¡estoy seguro que estaba pensando en _cómo pateó el trasero de los malos_ cuando era piloto!

Ambos niños chocaron palmas emocionados mientras que Molly volvía a suspirar molesta. Peppy solamente sonrió y miró a Ben y a Marcus. Definitivamente eran las vivas imágenes de sus padres. Cuando Fox y Krystal tuvieron a Marcus, Slippy y Amanda aparecieron con seis bebés unos meses después que nacieron al mismo tiempo y Peppy no se sorprendió cuando Slippy anunció su vasectomía un año después.

-¿Cómo está tu hermanita, Marcus? —cuestionó Peppy tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, no se sentía cómodo de hablar sobre Falco con los niños ya que para ellos era un completo desconocido—, tu madre me contó que había estado algo enferma estos últimos días.

-Solo es una gripe —respondió Marcus sin darle mucha importancia— todos los niños de la clase de Vixie se enfermaron y tuvieron que cancelar clases en su guardería con miedo de que se enfermaran más. Pero mi hermanita es fuerte, podrá ser llorona y callada pero sé que puede soportar una gripe.

-No es justo —se quejó Molly mientras cruzaba sus brazos— yo quiero tener una hermanita.

-Si quieres te regalo uno de los míos —dijo el pequeño sapo anaranjado molesto— ¿sabes lo que es compartir tu cuarto con tres hermanos? ¡Es horrible!

-¿Qué hay de tus hermanas? —cuestionó Marcus— ¿no puedes compartir cuarto con ellas?

-Son niñas así que solo lo comparten entre dos —respondió Ben— pero son tan niñas que jamás pondría un pie en su territorio. No me caen bien las niñas.

-¿Qué hay de mi? —preguntó furiosa Molly— ¿te caigo mal por ser niña?

-No, a ti te _tolero_ —respondió Ben sacándole una risa a Peppy por su respuesta— tu no tratas de maquillarme o ponerme perfume cuando me quedo dormido viendo televisión.

Lucy Hare, la hija de Peppy, tristemente había sufrido el mismo destino que su padre y era una mujer viuda cuidando a su hija sin un padre que la acompañara. Pero la liebre jamás se encontraba sola, recibiendo ayuda constante por parte de su padre y de sus amigos (sobretodo de Krystal, Katt y Amanda) Lucy supo que Molly y ella tenían una familia tan grande que jamás se enfrentaría a algo por su cuenta. Peppy se sintió triste al pensar cuántas veces su hija le dijo de pequeña que cuando fuera madre tendría por lo menos tres hijos, pero debido a las circunstancias apenas pudo tener una.

-Abuelito, ya estamos cerca de nuestra parada —dijo Molly llamando su atención.

-Sí y tú tienes las llaves así que no te podemos dejar —dijo Marcus con una sonrisa traviesa, igual que su padre cuando tenía su edad.

Al retirarse del ejercito, Peppy buscó una casa humilde en las afueras de la capital para tener un jardín donde sus nietos podrían visitarlo para jugar. Después de dejar sus mochilas en la sala, los niños fueron con su abuelo a la cocina para comer el almuerzo que Peppy les tenía preparado. Mientras comían, los niños hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban por la prueba que se acercaba.

Queriendo seguir los pasos de sus padres, el trío había decidido entrar a la Academia de Corneria juntos y convertirse en pilotos. Se podía ingresar a la institución cuando los niños fueran mayores de once años y los pequeños ya estaban cerca de terminar su último año en la escuela para aplicar a la academia.

-¿No sería genial que nos dejaran volar naves de verdad en la prueba? —dijo Marcus casualmente mientras comía sus verduras con un poco de disgusto— la única vez que papá me dejó subirme a una fue cuando me llevó a su trabajo en el ejército.

-Yo siempre ando entre naves —dijo Ben con una sonrisa confiada— mi papá siempre anda arreglándolas y yo siempre estoy ahí para ayudarlos.

-Yo no necesito haber estado en una nave para saber que volaría una mejor que ustedes —respondió Molly sabiendo que ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una nave de asalto— estoy segura que sacaré mejor nota que ustedes en la prueba.

Algo que había notado Peppy durante su conversación era el nerviosismo que emitía Ben cuando el tema de la prueba salía. Después de terminar su comida y lavar los platos, los niños se fueron al jardín para pasar el resto de la tarde jugando futbol, aunque Ben les dijo a sus dos amigos que los alcanzaría después. Sin darle mucha importancia, Molly y Marcus hicieron una carrera hacia el jardín para ver quién era más rápido. Cuando Peppy terminó de guardar los platos, se extrañó al ver a Ben contemplando unos marcos de fotos en la sala.

-¿Pasa algo Ben? —preguntó Peppy mientras se acercaba curioso de ver cuál foto se encontraba mirando. Levantó el marco y pudo ver una foto que siempre conservaba con mucho cariño, era una en donde se encontraba con Fox, Falco y Slippy después del Lylat Wars celebrando en un pequeño bar su victoria en la guerra.

-¿Y si no soy tan listo como mi papá? —dijo Ben preocupado mirando a Slippy en la foto— sé que él jamás fue tan buen piloto como el tío Fox o ese Falco que siempre habla, pero al menos podía construir cosas geniales y reparar cualquier cosa. Yo sé que no seré tan bueno como Molly y Marcus, ¿qué podría hacer yo si no soy tan listo como él? ¿Y si no apruebo esa estúpida prueba?

Preocupado por Ben, Peppy se preguntó qué podía hacer para aumentar su confianza. Mientras que Ben continuaba mirando la foto, Peppy se quitó su sombrero de vaquero y se lo puso al niño sapo. Cuando sintió el material teniendo contacto con su cabeza, el niño observó extrañado a la liebre que con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Ese es mi sombrero de la suerte, más te vale cuidarlo ya que lo necesitarás para la prueba.

Ben respondió dándole un gran abrazo y con una sonrisa, corrió al jardín para unirse al juego con sus amigos. Peppy se rió y pensó que necesitaría comprar otro sombrero prontamente; aunque no de vaquero, quería dejarle el estilo del oeste a Ben.

El primero que vino para recoger a su hijo fue Slippy, que con sus otros cinco hijos apareció frente a su casa para saludarlo. Después de saludarse entre todos, los niños se fueron al jardín para jugar con el trío y los dos adultos se fueron a la cocina para servirse un poco de café.

Mientras que Peppy preparaba la cafetera, Slippy le contaba a su viejo amigo las novedades de su trabajo que involucraban máquinas de industria pesada para Venom. Ahora que el planeta ya podía albergar vida, la agricultura se encontraba desarrollándose en proporciones masivas y una empresa le pidió su ayuda para mejorar la maquinaria.

-¿Has hablado con Falco? —le preguntó Peppy a Slippy— si no recuerdo mal su cumpleaños es en Junio.

-Ese pajarraco ni se molesta en contestar el teléfono —respondió molesto Slippy mientras revisaba la cafetera de la liebre, que lo encontraba algo lenta para su gusto— y las pocas veces que lo hace siempre está ocupado haciendo mil cosas al mismo tiempo. La última vez que fui a Zoness lo busqué para visitarlo y nadie me recibió en su casa, sus vecinos me comentaron lo felices que estaban cuando la mujer loca de a lado se fue dejando abandonando a su familia. Ahora tenemos una pista más de quién podría ser la madre del hijo de Falco: una maldita mujer loca que hacía mucho ruido.

-Si tan solo hubiera dejado el orgullo a un lado —dijo Peppy mientras servía el café al invitado— estoy seguro que hubiera tenido una vida feliz con Katt.

-No lo sé —respondió Slippy— entre tú y yo, escuché cuando Amanda hablaba con ella y le comentaba lo mucho que se peleaban cuando eran novios. No es que el ex esposo de Katt sea una maravilla pero al menos ese maldito ayuda un poco con la crianza de Kathy.

-Estoy feliz que Katt no lo perdonara —dijo Peppy recordando el difícil divorcio que había cruzado la felina, aunque jamás fuera muy cercano a ella apreciaba su amistad con su hija— la infidelidad no es algo perdonable si me preguntas a mi.

Antes de que su conversación continuara, escucharon un ruido en el jardín y mientras que Slippy iba a revisar, Peppy atendió la puerta al escuchar alguien abriéndola. Eran Lucy y Amanda, que con una sonrisa saludaron a la liebre mayor mientras entraban a la casa.

-¡Tom me empujó primero! —se quejó una de las sapitas mientras lloraba en el suelo.

-¡No es cierto! —gritó otro de los sapitos furibundo— ¡Gisel fue la que me pegó cuando no quise pasarle la pelota!

-No pasaron cinco minutos y ya hay problemas —dijo Amanda con un suspiro mientras se retiraba al jardín para ayudar a su esposo con los niños.

Con una sonrisa, Peppy y Lucy fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena que les esperaba esa misma noche. Era una costumbre de ellos que cada viernes se juntaran después de la escuela y el trabajo para compartir una cena familiar entre todos. Otra razón para disfrutar su vida de veterano retirado, pensó Peppy con una sonrisa mientras que Lucy sacaba el pastel que había comprado en la pastelería.

Cuando escucharon el timbre, Peppy se acercó sabiendo quienes eran los últimos que faltaban. Para su sorpresa, no se topó con Fox, Krystal y su hija Vixie; tenía frente a él a un perro café con el uniforme de piloto y un casco verde en su brazo.

-¡Si es el viejo Peppy! —dijo Bill Grey con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la liebre.

-¡Bill! —replicó extrañado— no esperaba verte hasta Navidad.

-Bueno, tenía unos asuntos aquí en la capital y decidí pasar a saludar —el perro observó a la liebre y dejó que una carcajada se escapara de su boca, cada día su pelaje se tornaba más blanco— maldición, estás viejo amigo.

-También te pasará a ti —replicó con una risa dejándolo pasar.

En el momento que entró, se podían escuchar los gritos de los dos sapitos peleándose entre ellos y sus padres tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-¡Qué dicen si dejan de pelear y vienen a saludar a su tío Bill! —gritó el perro llamando la atención de todos, fue así como el ejército de niños se lanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo entre todos.

Peppy se rió, los niños adoraban a Bill. Aunque el perro hubiera logrado llegar al puesto de coronel sin problemas, jamás se casó diciendo que no necesitaba una esposa para ser feliz. Aunque Fox le comentó a la liebre que estaba seguro que estaba enamorado de alguien y jamás logró superarlo.

En el momento que Lucy salió de la cocina para saludar a su hija, Bill se levantó rápidamente para arreglar su uniforme ahora desarreglado por el ataque de los niños. Peppy observó bien el comportamiento del perro y suspiró, definitivamente tenía que estar de acuerdo con Fox y su teoría de por qué Bill jamás se casó.

Un pequeño rato después aparecieron Krystal y Fox, quien tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña zorrita café muy bien abrigada durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuando Vixie abrió sus ojos turquesas, iguales a los de su madre, y miró a la liebre frente a ella, la pequeña extendió sus brazos queriendo ser cargada por su abuelo. La pequeña a penas tenía tres años y cuando estaba enferma le gustaba dormir entre los brazos de Peppy.

Cada viernes era un día especial para la liebre, era uno de esos momentos que le recordaban lo feliz que estaba con su vida. Cuando se sentaron el la gran mesa del comedor para refaccionar, Peppy le hubiera gustado tener unas cuantas sillas extras para aquellas personas que le hacían falta. Muchas veces deseaba poder ver a Vivian junto a su nieta o a James con los niños compartiendo sus historias de las travesuras que hacía con él cuando estaban en la escuela, también le gustaría volver a ver a su yerno para que le contara lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija mientras observaba sus fotos en su billetera o incluso a Falco, que seguramente se estaría quejando por el ruido o por el café. Pero aunque extrañara mucho a aquellas personas, no podía negar lo feliz que se sentía cada viernes cuando iba a recoger al pequeño trío de la escuela y después en la noche compartiría una cena con el resto de su familia.

Las estrellas en el cielo podían observar esa felicidad, aquella alegría que emitía la acogedora casa de la liebre a las afueras de la capital de Corneria que siempre iluminaba las noches de los viernes con cada cena que compartía con su familia. Pero al igual que podían ver el feliz y dulce presente, también podían saber y predecir el futuro que se aproximaba. Ya que, después de todo, la historia tiende a repetirse...


	2. Éxito y Victorias

_**Capítulo 1: Éxito y Victorias**_

No existe sentimiento más glorioso que entrar a una oficina nueva y saber que te pertenece. Tener por seguro que la hermosa y cómoda silla de cuero frente al enorme y elegante escritorio será tu espacio de trabajo alienta mucho al alma para dar el máximo esfuerzo. En el momento que Dash entró a la oficina, dejó que el olor a mueble nuevo invadiera su olfato y disfrutó cada segundo.

-Los diseñadores que se encargaron de este proyecto se disculpan por no haber cumplido con el color de la pared —comentaba la nueva asistente de Dash— saben que usted pidió un color rojo corinto, pero al final solo lograron obtener un rojo quemado con su presupuesto.

-¿Sabe qué había cuando vine por primera vez a este planeta? —cuestionó Dash con un tono amistoso a la asistente felina, una leona de ojos amarillos.

-No Sr. Canciller, —respondió la felina— pero me imagino que no había mucho en un planeta como solía ser Venom.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Leonora Pines, —respondió la asistente, impresionada por el tono amistoso que compartía su nuevo jefe.

-Pues Srta. Pines, déjeme decirle que sí habían muchas cosas en este planeta —respondió Dash mientras recorría lentamente su nueva oficina—. Había agua ácida, tierras desoladas, ruinas de todo aquello que abandonaron los Anglars y la lista podría seguir creciendo pero prefiero dejarlo ahí. Así que me gustaría que cuando tenga tiempo, Srta. Pines, llame a los diseñadores y los felicite por el hermoso trabajo que hicieron. Le aseguro que aunque lo hubieran pintado con verde limón fosforescente, todavía sería feliz.

Cuando la Srta. Pines comenzó a retirarse, el canciller la detuvo y justo antes de que la felina cerrara la puerta, Dash le dio la bienvenida a la oficina. Inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, la asistente se retiró de la oficina con una pequeña sonrisa escondida entre sus labios. Dash, quien también sonreía enormemente, se dejó caer en la silla y disfrutó el pequeño lujo de su trabajo y se recostó en el asiento cómodamente mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza y contemplaba el techo.

Estaba seguro que las estrellas del cielo estarían muy impresionadas al verlo ahí como el hombre más poderoso del planeta Venom. Decidió dejar sus fantasías estelares a un lado y se sentó correctamente para empezar a revisar los documentos en su mesa. Si quería ser canciller, necesitaba cumplir su trabajo y lo hizo con una sonrisa victoriosa en su oficina de lujo.

Ben Toad odiaba esperar, lo odiaba con todo el corazón y el alma. El problema que tenía el pequeño sapo anaranjado era que siempre terminaba las pruebas primero y ahora se encontraba en un pasillo esperando que sus amigos salieran de la última fase de la prueba. Aunque los resultados no fuesen publicados hasta dentro de un par de horas, Ben necesitaba la compañía de sus amigos más que nunca. Mientras se ajustaba el sombrero de vaquero de Peppy, Ben decidió volver a pensar en la prueba y en cómo lo hizo. Sabía que la prueba escrita la aprobaría, eran simples fórmulas y preguntas obvias que terminó en menos de veinte minutos. La prueba psicológica no estaba muy seguro, solamente siguió el consejo de Molly que era siempre dibujar flores y soles sonrientes para que no pensaran que eras alguna clase de psicópata. La prueba aérea era lo que le ponía nervioso, en el momento que lo pusieron en el simulador logró resistir el recorrido sin vomitar, pero en el momento que salió de la prueba fue directo al baño para vomitar. Estaba seguro que los profesores que realizaban las pruebas lo habían visto y tenía miedo de que eso afectara su nota final.

En el momento que vio a Molly salir del examen aéreo, el sapo anaranjado casi salta sobre ella para preguntarle cómo le había ido. Detectando su nerviosismo, Molly lo calmó diciéndole que respirara lentamente junto a ella como le había enseñado su abuelo. Ambos inhalaron lentamente y después exhalaron tranquilamente. Después de repetir el proceso un par de veces, Ben se sintió mejor y las náuseas habían desaparecido.

-Si te preocupa haber vomitado, estáte tranquilo —dijo Marcus quien salió del salón tranquilamente con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza— de los veinte que entraron conmigo, doce vomitaron durante la prueba y muchos ni lograron terminar la pista.

El examen aéreo consistía en un simulacro en donde se volaba en un mundo virtual a través de unos anillos y la cabina simulaba los movimientos que se hacía con la nave.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba nervioso por haber vomitado? —cuestionó Ben.

-¿Acaso ya puedes leer mentes como la Tía Krys? —agregó Molly sorprendida.

-No, por millonésima vez, no puedo leer mentes como mi mamá —respondió molesto Marcus, le hacían la misma pregunta por lo menos tres veces a la semana— es obvio que ibas a vomitar después de la prueba. Además, hemos sido amigos por toda nuestras vidas y te conozco.

-Alguien que leería mentes jamás admitiría que lee mentes —dijo la liebre gris, Molly puso una de sus manos en su barbilla y levantó sus orejas con emoción— ¡estoy pensando en un número menor a 10! ¡Trata de adivinar!

-¿4? —respondió confundido Marcus.

-¡No! ¡Es -7! —corrigió Molly con una sonrisa, el trío se dirigió a la sala de espera en donde podían comprar comida mientras esperaban los resultados.

-Es menor que 10 así que aplica —agregó Ben con una sonrisa, Marcus sencillamente bufó desesperado de que siguieran preguntándole lo mismo una y otra vez.

Mientras buscaban una mesa en la sala de espera (que era básicamente una cafetería) Molly le presumió a sus dos amigos varones su suéter de la suerte que le había tejido su madre a mano. Ben trató de contraponerse ante su amiga y presumió su sombrero de la suerte, aquel que su abuelito Peppy le regaló un par de días atrás. Marcus por el otro lado se encontraba buscando una mesa y en el momento que se sentaron en una, se sorprendieron de ver un rostro familiar entre los aspirantes en la academia.

-¡Creí reconocer ese suéter de corazones! —dijo una felina de pelaje rosado— ¡ese color es el mejor!

-Solo dice eso porque su pelaje es del mismo color —susurró Marcus a su amigo anfibio quien asentía lentamente mientras que Molly se saludaba con un gran abrazo a Kathy Monroe.

-Te escuche morita azul —dijo Kathy mientras que presionaba jugetonamente su dedo en la pequeña nariz canina de Marcus— deberías de respetar a los mayores.

-Solo eres tres años mayor que nosotros —respondió furibundo Marcus mientras se rascaba la nariz— ¿qué haces aquí?

-Cuando estén en el cuarto año de la academia los obligarán a participar en esta prueba —dijo Kathy mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a los niños— yo conseguí el mejor puesto que es cuidar la cafetería, es decir, "la sala de espera". Básicamente tengo que estar atenta que ningún niño se ahogue con su propia comida.

Kathy Monroe era la hija de una amiga de la familia, Katt Monroe. Ella era la mayor del grupo quien cumpliría quince años ese mismo año y Molly siempre la miró como una hermana mayor. Marcus y Ben apenas lograban tolerarla, con sus pinturas de uñas y conversaciones aburrida de chicos y fiestas los dos niños dejaban claro su falta de interés en sus temas de conversación. Extrañamente Kathy decidió hablarles un poco de cómo aceptaban a los aspirantes y Ben se sintió aterrado cuando la adolescente felina les mencionó que había escuchado rumores que éste año no aceptarían a nadie que vomitara antes, durante o después de la prueba. Molly sonrió ya que era obvio que Kathy estaba bromeando, pero los nervios de Ben no le permitieron ver la obvia broma de la felina.

En el momento que colgaron la hoja de notas, los primeros sesenta serían los aceptados en la Academia. Aunque Ben quería ser de los primeros en ver, Kathy lo detuvo diciéndole que fuera realista y que jamás lograría ver su nota con la cantidad de aspirantes empujándose entre todos para ver el monitor con los resultados. Éste año se habían presentado más de cien candidatos así que Kathy les recomendó que se sentaran y disfrutaran el helado que les había comprado. Cuando todos los tenían sus conos, Kathy levantó su helado y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Por su posible victoria —Kathy enfocó su mirada con una sonrisa pícara al pequeño sapo que parecía tener dificultades para comer su helado.

Después de terminar su merienda, el trío se despidió de la adolescente felina para revisar las notas. Aunque siguieran llenos los pasillos, la cantidad había descendido así que ahora era posible caminar entre las personas. Con mucha emoción, Molly tomó las manos de sus dos amigos y corrió con ellos hasta llegar al monitor donde estaban los aprobados.

Al contemplar la lista, sus bocas casi cayeron al suelo al ver los primeros diez nombres:

1\. Robert Benjamin Toad 98.5

2\. Sam Zung 96.9

3\. Molly Quinn Hare 95.7

4\. John Jacob Lombardi 92.1

5\. Marcus James McCloud 92.0

6\. María Fabiola Fabiolina 89.7

7\. Rob Banks 88.5

8\. William Williams 87.9

9\. Jackson Jacobson 87.2

10\. Esteban Julio Ricardo José Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez 86.9

-¡Ben! —dijo Molly mientras agitaba a su amigo anfibio que estaba atónito contemplando el monitor— ¡fuiste la mejor nota de los aspirantes!

-¡Te dije que aprobarías! —celebró Marcus que se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo anfibio con un brazo.

El pequeño sapo anaranjado continuaba mirando asombrado la pantalla, después de todo el estrés que había sufrido sentía como si fuera alguna clase de sueño. Después de recibir sus folletos de aprobación (que traía la nota incluida), los niños se dirigieron a la salida para encontrarse con sus papás. En todo el camino, Ben se quedó en silencio y sus amigos no le dieron mucha importancia sabiendo que habían veces que su amigo podía tardar un poco de tiempo para procesar algunos datos.

-Esa boba gata me mintió —dijo finalmente Ben molesto— estoy seguro que no se dieron cuenta cuando fui a vomitar y ella me mintió… boba Kathy…

Cuando lograron acercarse a la salida, fueron encontrados rápidamente por los papás de Marcus. La primera en saludarlos fue Krystal que se lanzó al trío para abrazarlos y felicitarlos por su victoria. Los niños se sorprendieron, no habían dicho una palabra en la conversación y la mujer canina ya sabía el resultado de sus pruebas.

-¿Supiste que ganamos porque leíste nuestra mente, tía Krys? —cuestionó Molly.

-No necesito leerla para saber que aprobaron —respondió Krystal mientras le peinaba ligeramente el cabello a la liebre que tan pronto salieron del edificio se encontraron con el resto de la familia. Cuando Fox notó que los niños ya se había alejado, miró a su esposa y levantó una ceja sabiendo que había mentido.

-¿Desde cuando les leíste la mente? —cuestionó el zorro a su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Desde el momento que se acercaron al monitor para revisar sus notas —respondió Krystal guiñando un ojo— puedo encontrar la mente de Marcus en cualquier lugar.

-Eres terrible, —dijo Fox riéndose mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso rápido en sus labios, pero notó que Krystal se encontraba contemplando el gran grupo de personas que salían del edificio con un gesto distraído—. ¿Pasa algo?

-Creí detectar una mente familiar —respondió Krystal distraída, pero al escuchar los gritos de Ben y Molly al ver a sus padres, concentró toda su atención en los niños.

Slippy y Amanda se encontraban con Lucy y Peppy en el parqueo. Peppy tenía a su dulce nieta Vixy cargada entre sus brazos durmiendo, todavía recuperándose de la pequeña gripe que había atrapado. En el momento que Ben miró a su papá, saltó de la felicidad mientras abría el folleto con su nota con todo el orgullo del universo. Slippy, ajustándose su gorra, saltó de la felicidad junto a su hijo sorprendiendo a su esposa al ver que todavía podía saltar tan alto como antes.

Peppy simplemente asintió y le dio crédito a su sombrero de la suerte. Marcus decidió ser más humilde y dejar que su amigo disfrutara el momento, sabía que Ben no solía ser el centro de atención al tener tantos hermanos y hermanas. Pero Fox y Krystal no se limitaron para demostrar su orgullo y, sin que su hijo lo aprobara, besaron cada uno la mejilla del pequeño zorro azul de ojos verdes. Marcus respondió furibundo mientras que sus padres se reían por su reacción exagerada.

Molly se acercó a su madre y le contó muy emocionada que se habían encontrado con Kathy y casualmente mencionó su nota en la conversación. Lucy la detuvo y la abrazó para decirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hija, tratando de no llorar frente a su hija la madre liebre sabía que su difunto esposo estaría más feliz que nunca por la pequeña Molly.

Esa misma noche, el grupo decidió una vez más invadir la casa del viejo Peppy para celebrar su victoria. Pero ésta vez, aunque el tío Bill no estuviera ahí, recibieron a su tía Katt y a Kathy. Cuando Ben miró a Kathy, no dudó en fruncirle el ceño mientras le enseñaba su folleto.

-Yo sabía tu nota como diez minutos antes de que nos encontráramos —dijo la adolescente felina mientras revisaba casualmente sus uñas—. ¿En verdad creíste que te bajarían puntos por vomitar? Esa prueba la hacen para detectar personas con problemas cardiacos o epilepsia, vomitar es algo natural, _orange crush._

-Algún día me vengaré —respondió Ben furioso y mientras se alejaba, observaba amenazantemente la adolescente felina que respondió imitando sus acciones y burlándose de él.

Ante ver las acciones de su hija, Katt solamente se rió. Kathy siempre había disfrutado molestar a los niños y sus bromas jamás se cruzaban del límite así que le quitó importancia. Sabía que su hija consideraba a todos como sus hermanitos así que era natural que los hermanos se molestaran entre sí. Así es la familia después de todo, siempre molestándose con amor.

 ** _El placentero éxito de un largo y duro trabajo & la dulce e inocente victoria… ¿por cuánto tiempo más durará?_**

—

Dianager Rambaldi: Muchas gracias :3 uso ésta página para practicar mi redacción así que siempre trato de hacer lo mejor posible. Noté que usas muchas palabras en inglés, si deseas dejar comentarios en ese idioma siéntete libre de hacerlo, también hablo inglés. Respecto a Falco: siempre trato de ser leal a los personajes y es obvio que alguien como él no llevaría una vida de cuentos de hadas y arco iris. Pero no te preocupes, ya verás que las piezas se irán uniendo con el tiempo. A mi también me gusta el ship de Falco y Katt, pero siempre los he imaginado como una pareja inmadura que necesitan su tiempo separados para entender en verdad cuánto se querían en realidad. Y para responder tu respuesta: rosada, la café me gustó pero pienso que rosada se ve más linda.

Ricofx: Gracias :)

Foxbellikostar and krystal O: La experiencia trae excelencia, ¡sigan practicando! O como dirían James y Peppy: Never give up! Trust your instincts! Nah, yo solo estoy aquí para practicar mi redacción y escribir sobre uno de mis videojuegos favoritos. Gracias por el comentario :)

Cualquier comentario será respondido :) ¡gracias por leer!


	3. El Enfrentamiento y el Entendimiento

_**Capítulo 2: El Enfrentamiento y el Entendimiento, 2 Caras Diferentes**_

Dash le encantaba ir caminando a su oficina, le ofrecía una experiencia que no experimentaba cuando manejaba su auto. Ahora que el aire de Venom era cálido y fresco, el canciller buscaba aprovecharlo con cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Además, siempre solía toparse con personas amables en la calle. El vendedor de frutas lo reconocía y Dash siempre estaba dispuesto a comprar un batido de piñas cosechadas en Venom con gran orgullo.

En el momento que entraba a su oficina, era bienvenido por la Srta. Leonora Pines que siempre estaba dispuesta a ponerlo al día con todo. La leona era una asistente espectacular, con cada día que compartían el mismo techo de trabajo, Dash se lamentaba más al recordar que estaba en un puesto temporario. La Srta. Pines era una estudiante activa de Relaciones Internacionales y ahora que se encontraba trabajando en su tesis buscó un trabajo que le diera la oportunidad de abrirle puertas para su carrera en la diplomacia.

Aunque estuviera consciente que en el momento que terminara su tesis se retiraría de su puesto, Dash buscó explotar sus habilidades organizadoras lo más posible. Jamás perdía una llamada, era directa y con su carácter jamás la molestaron cuando la llamaban exigiendo una entrevista con el canciller.

-No se moleste en quitarse la chaqueta Sr. Canciller —dijo la leona mientras interrumpía el paso del primate para que pudiese entrar a su oficina— necesitamos ir a la estación del Canal 3 para que le hagan la entrevista.

-No he entrado a la oficina y ya me está orientando, Srta. Pines —respondió Dash con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la leona por el pasillo, dirigiéndose de nuevo al elevador.

-Si desea ir en su carro está bien mientras llegue en media hora a la estación —continuó la Srta. Pines que tenía dificultad de revisar el reloj y su celular al mismo tiempo, pero luego recordó que en los dispositivos ya tenía un reloj incluido y cuestionó su inteligencia por un instante.

-Me temo que tendrá que darme un jalón entonces —dijo Dash sorprendiendo a la leona— ya que hoy no traje el mi carro.

La leona se vio obligada a detener su constante revisión a su celular y levantó su mirada de color miel del dispositivo para ver al primate blanco frente a ella. Con su boca casi abierta, se sorprendió de lo que recién había escuchado.

-Es usted una de las personas más poderosas de éste planeta —dijo la Srta. Pines— ¿y viene a pie a su trabajo?

-Si viniera en auto, no podría comprar mi batido de piña —respondió Dash mientras le daba otro trago— ¿quiere un poco, Srta. Pines?

-No gracias Sr. Canciller —respondió la asistente con una sonrisa mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían en el lobby— soy alérgica a las piñas. Le ruego que termine su batido aquí ya que no permito comida ni bebidas en mi auto.

-Como usted ordene, Srta. Pines —dijo Dash con una sonrisa mientras le daba un último trago a su bebida tropical—. Su auto, sus reglas.

El viaje en el auto de la Srta. Pines fue uno silencioso al principio. Dash supuso que ahora que ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, la leona ya no buscaba iniciar una conversación con él. Pero Dash había notado que no era por frialdad, era obvio que podía confundirse la seriedad con timidez y el primate decidió encontrar una forma de romper el hielo. Necesitaba conocer un poco mejor a su asistente y todo lo que sabía, por ahora, era que la Srta. Pines era alérgica a las piñas.

Mientras que la leona manejaba, Dash tímidamente prendió la radio del auto y la música llenó el ambiente silencioso con un ritmo de electrónica. Ambos no mostraron gusto por el ritmo electrónico con melodías cuestionables y Dash cambió la estación rápidamente.

-No es mi estilo de música —comentó Dash mientras dejaba que una risa forzada y silenciosa saliera de su boca, la Srta. Pines imitando la misma acción.

Después de cambiar unas estaciones más, el primate logró finalmente encontrarse con una estación con música más agradable para los dos. Con un rock clásico, la voz de un grupo de la reina llenó el ambiente con una obra maestra que Dash estaba seguro que todos les gustaba.

-Reconozco ésta canción —comentó la Srta. Pines— mi padre siempre la ponía en sus listas de reproducción.

-Pues su padre tiene un buen gusto —respondió Dash disfrutando la genialidad de la melodía.

Después de compartir una sonrisa amistosa, finalmente lograron estabilizar un poco el ambiente incómodo hablando de música. Ambos compartían un gusto parecido, a excepción de que la Srta. Pines disfrutaba el género country el cual Dash no podía soportar. Luego la felina se vio obligada a rirse al escuchar el odio que tenía el primate por el género que, aunque no fuese su favorito, tenía que reconocer que habían dos o tres canciones buenas. En el momento que se estacionaron en el parqueo, Dash sonrió al salir del auto y saber unas cuantas cosas más de la Srta. Pines. Leonora Pines era alérgica a la piña y además, lamentablemente, le gustaba la música country…

La entrevista sería una que se llevaría acabo en el noticiero del medio día. Dash estaba consciente de que era una hora pico y que muchas personas lo estarían viendo. Agradeció que llevara puesto uno de sus trajes favoritos ya que eso le traía confianza en el momento de aparecer frente a tantas personas. Pensó en todas las preguntas serias que podrían salir en la conversación y comenzó a recordar todos los números de los valores de la bolsa de Venom, estadísticas del nivel de empleo y educación, el índice del Producto Interno Bruto venomiano...

La entrevistadora, una guacamaya con colores vivos, saludó al Sr. Canciller y apenas si se molestó en ver a la asistente felina. Pero Leonora Pines era una mujer profesional, sabía que el más importante era Dash Bowman y no le molestaba su actitud. Después de que compartieran algunas palabras, el primate se retiró a su camerino para ser bienvenido por maquilladores profesionales.

Santo. Dios. Dash. **Odiaba**. El. Maquillaje.

No tenía nada en contra del producto en otras personas, pero cuando se lo ponían a él sentía un disgusto asqueroso en su piel. Al tener un pelaje blanco, los iluminadores tuvieron que buscar una forma de que las luces no lo hicieran ver como un fantasma y los maquilladores trataron de oscurecer su pelaje lo más posible con productos para su pelaje. Dash solamente rezó que ninguno tuviera olor a piña…

-Buen provecho venomianos, una vez más estamos en **_Chas-Ches-Chismes_** con un invitado especial —anunció la guacamaya con una sonrisa cautivadora a la cámara— hoy tenemos al mismo hombre que dirige nuestra nación con nosotros. Señoras y señores: ¡el Canciller Dash Bowman!

Todo el público que se encontraba en el escenario aplaudió cuando Dash entró para sentarse al lado de la guacamaya, por supuesto antes se tomó el tiempo para saludarla con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Señor Canciller, ¿prefiere que lo llamemos así o es mejor Dash o Sr. Bowman? —cuestionó la entrevistadora.

-Si se siente más cómoda con Dash, siéntase libre de llamarme así —respondió el primate.

-Solo si usted me llama _Lola_ —respondió la guacamaya con un tono cautivador, la Srta. Pines pudo detectar casi instantáneamente la incomodidad escondida en los ojos de Dash—. Pero sin salirnos del tema, dígamos Dash, ¿cómo se siente ser la persona más poderosas de Venom con solamente 31 años?

-Verá Srta. Lola —comenzó Dash— ser etiquetado como la "persona más poderosa de Venom" sería una mentira. Al igual que yo tengo un poder en mis manos, existen otras instituciones que tienen otra clase de poder en las suyas y así se va compartiendo entre todos ésta fuerza. Prefiero referirme a mí mismo como uno de los que comparte el poder de éste hermoso planeta con otros colegas y me siento honrado ante ésta realidad.

Con gran energía, la entrevista continuó desarrollándose y Dash se sorprendió al notar en qué clase de programa de entrevista se encontraba. No estaba enterado de que estaría en una entrevista tan informal pero agradecía que no fuese tampoco tan ridículo como otros que había atendido. Después de responder algunas cuestiones sencillas, la guacamaya miró a la cámara y con gran entusiasmo gritó:

-¡Ya saben qué hora es! ¡ENREDANDOSE CON REDES SOCIALES!

Una melodía electrónica invadió el estudio y el primate no pudo evitar pensar en que la Srta. Pines desearía que el ritmo fuera country en lugar de electrónica. Tenía razón, la Srta. Pines se encontraba atrás del escenario deseando que pusieran otro ritmo en el ambiente.

-Ahora es cuando ustedes, los televidentes, hacen preguntas a través de nuestra página y nosotros las hacemos por ustedes. Aquí. ¡En vivo! —la guacamaya tenía una tablet en su mano y con sonrisa tras sonrisa miró al primate—. Dash, déjeme explicarle que el punto de esta sección es responder la mayoría de preguntas lo más rápido posible. Primera pregunta de flounder89: Sr. Canciller, ¿es usted un mono o un chimpancé?

-Un mono… —respondió extrañado Dash mientras que acomodaba su cola en el asiento.

-Segunda pregunta de _Ta-ta-_ tambor42: Sr. Canciller, si pudiera elegir entre una pizza interminable o un cupón ilimitado de postres, ¿cuál elegiría?

-Postres... ¿porque habría más variedad? —respondió Dash que tenía problema para procesar la pregunta.

-Tercera pregunta de mamadebambi42: Sr. Canciller, ¿usted sobreviviría a una apocalipsis zombie?

-Supongo que si sobreviví a los Anglars, no veo porque no —Dash estaba algo sorprendido, ¿tenían la libertad de preguntarle cualquier cosa y le preguntaban eso?

-Cuarta pregunta de ratigan86…. —pero la guacamaya pareció agitarse por un momento y tanto como la Srta. Pines como Dash lo notaron—. Quinta pregunta de rafiki94: Sr. Canciller, ¿usted cantaría conmigo el clásico _asante sana squash banana_?

-¿Qué pasó con la cuarta pregunta? —cuestionó el primate, con un silencio incómodo la guacamaya pareció no querer responder— no se preocupe, estoy dispuesto a escuchar la pregunta. Sé que no me espera algo bonito a juzgar su rostro.

La entrevistadora miró al director que se encontraba al lado de la cámara, el felino de la gorra se limitó a encoger los hombros y le dio el pulgar en alto para darle permiso y hacer la pregunta. Re acomodándose en su asiento, la guacamaya dijo:

-Ratigan86 pregunta: Sr. "Canciller", eres el hijo de _(beep)_ de Andross, el maldito destruyó mi ciudad y por qué debería dormir tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás en el poder…

Un enorme silencio rodeó el estudio, varios espectadores sorprendidos comenzaron a susurrarse entre ellos ante la cuestión recién dictada y la Srta. Pines sintió la urgencia de intervenir. Pero Dash no pareció sorprenderse, por su mirada la Srta. Pines parecía haber visto que el primate venía preparado para que le hicieran una pregunta así. El Sr. Canciller, enderezando su postura en el asiento, tomó la tableta de las manos de la guacamaya y contempló la pantalla.

-Es una pena que no diga su nombre —dijo finalmente Dash en el escenario silencioso— me hubiera gustado dirigirme por su nombre ante cuestión tan importante como ésta.

Devolviéndole la tableta al ave, Dash dirigió su mirada directo a la cámara y ahora que sabía que tenía los ojos de Venom, y seguramente de muchos otros planetas, sobre él, Dash dijo:

-Primero, quiero agradecerte ratigan86 por tener la valentía de hacer una pregunta tan importante como ésta. Estoy seguro que muchos que están viendo este programa se preguntan lo mismo y te agradezco mucho por hacerlo. Segundo, quiero dejar claro algo: Andross no fue mi padre, era mi abuelo. Mi padre se llamaba Alphonse Bowman quien irónicamente murió en el Lylat Wars luchando contra mi propio abuelo. Mi madre, que en paz descanse junto a mi padre, no tuvo mucha relación con su padre ya que mi abuela y Andross se divorciaron cuando ella era muy pequeña… si no recuerdo mal, tenía cinco años mi madre cuando mis abuelos se separaron.

Ya no había música electrónica en el ambiente, no había ni un solo ruido que interrumpiera el discurso del Sr. Canciller. Santo Dios, nadie se atrevía _siquiera_ toser en aquel momento crucial. Fue así como el canciller decidió tomar el tono de voz más sereno que pudo:

- _¿Jamás se han preguntado si escogemos el tiempo que nacemos o si nos adaptamos al tiempo en que nacimos?_ Esa pregunta me hizo el General Peppy cuando me encontraba esperando en la línea de fuego el ataque enemigo hace unos años cuando serví al ejército de Corneria. El ahora retirado general en verdad logró hacerme cuestionar toda mi existencia con esa pregunta. ¿Yo? ¿Elegir ser nieto de un hombre que asesinó a millones? ¿Elegir llevar en mí la sangre de alguien que se creyó amo del universo y experimentó con él?  
Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que si hubiera elegido no ser nieto de mi abuelo, tampoco sería hijo de mi madre y mi madre fue la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ser nieto de él no era tan malo tanto siempre tuviera a mi madre. Así respondí a mi propia pregunta y finalmente me di cuenta que las circunstancias de nuestro nacimiento no son tan importantes, es lo que decidimos hacer con nuestras vidas lo que en verdad define quienes somos. Es por eso que yo decidí reconstruir éste planeta sobre las cenizas de la guerra, del veneno y de todo lo malo que trajo la avaricia de un solo hombre a todo el Lylat System.  
Puedo decirte, Ratigan86, que sí. Sí puedes dormir tranquilo hoy y siempre ya que te aseguro que yo no soy Andross, soy Dash Bowman, hijo de Alphonse y Mei Bowman…

En el momento que terminó el pequeño discurso, alguien en el público comenzó a aplaudir y con él se unieron todos quienes se encontraban presentes. El corazón de Dash latía fuerte, se preguntó entre todos los aplausos si sus padres lo podrían escuchar sus latidos entre las estrellas del paraíso…

-Una cosa más —agregó el Sr. Canciller sorprendiendo al público— a la pregunta de rafiki94: sí, me gustaría cantar ese clásico algún día. Todos sabemos cómo va la letra… _asante sana squash banana…_

La habitación se llenó de risas y el ambiente humorístico volvió a tomar su debido lugar en el programa. En el momento que se terminó la entrevista, y después de recibir miles de disculpas por parte de los directores y productores del programa por el momento incómodo, Dash se retiró con su asistente para regresar a su oficina a trabajar.

El viaje en el auto de la Srta. Pines comenzó como esa misma mañana: silencioso. Cuando la leona quería de alguna forma disculparse con el canciller por lo que ocurrió, sabía que estaría fuera de lugar ya que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó. Dash tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas para hablar ya que al principio se encontraba contemplando silenciosamente la vista por la ventana, como si estuviera buscando las estrellas. Después de unos minutos sin música y sin ruido, finalmente la Srta. Pines escuchó:

-A _sante sana, squash banana wewe nugu mimi apana_ —la voz de Dash continuaba con un tono bajo y volvía a repetir la frase— ya se me pegó la canción… ahora la tendré en mi cabeza por el resto del día…

-Tal vez un poco de la radio pueda ayudarlo, —en el momento que la prendió, el ritmo de una canción country atacó el ambiente y antes de que la Srta. Pines, indignada por su mala suerte, pudiera cambiar de estación, escuchó una risa proveniente del Sr. Canciller.

Cuando finalmente logró recuperar el aire, Dash se vio obligado a sujetarse el estómado y a limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas. Tratando de mantener su atención en el volante, la asistente felina se vio obligad a ver a su jefe un par de veces preocupada por esa risa escandalosa que recién había escuchado.

-Hoy sí que me siento con suerte. Sé que está preocupada por lo que ocurrió en el estudio, Srta. Pines, —dijo el primate con un tono más serio—. Gracias por su preocupación, pero algo que no dije en esa entrevista es que he estado enfrentando éste prejuicio toda mi vida. Sé como enfrentarlo y estoy orgulloso que lo hicieran ahora, en mi mejor momento de mi vida y de mi carrera en donde sé como responder a esa clase de odio…

-Quiero que sepa, Sr. Canciller, si de algo sirve —dijo la Srta. Pines en el volante— es que hasta el día de hoy recordé quién era su abuelo, en todos este corto tiempo que he trabajado para usted jamás pensé en eso ya que tiene otros atributos más importantes para reconocerlo.

Dash sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, o por lo menos poner una mano en su hombro, pero sabía que necesitaba actuar profesional junto a ella. Se limitó a dar su más sincero y amigable gracias que le permitió su voz, aunque solo mostrara una pequeña parte de su gratitud hacia su asistente. Después de recorrer gran el camino en el auto, la Srta. Pines pudo ver en la calle al vendedor ambulante de frutas y le dijo a su jefe:

-¿Quisiera un batido de squash banana, Sr. Canciller? Ahí están los batidos que usted mencionó.

-No gracias Srta. Pines —respondió el primate con una sonrisa mientras notaba que ya no les quedaba un camino largo para llegar a su oficina— soy alérgico a los bananos irónicamente. Ademas, no está permitido traer comida en su auto…

Un canciller que decide no usar su propio carro para llegar al trabajo, nieto de uno de los peores villanos de la historia del Lylat System y además es un mono alérgico a los bananos. ¿Que más elementos interesantes podría agregar la Srta. Pines a la lista?

* * *

El sol comenzó a salir en los horizontes de los suburbios de Corneria en donde ningún ruido de la ciudad llegó a apoderarse del ambiente. Con un paso sigiloso y cuidadoso, una pequeña zorrita recorría su casa en busca de un cuarto específico. Después de pasar por el cuarto de sus padres, la pequeña Vixy, todavía con su ropa de dormir puesta, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor. Después de encontrarlo dormido, la pequeña de tres años rápidamente saltó sobre su hermano mayor quien no pareció reaccionar con su acción reciente, limitándose a poner una almohada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Manito! ¡Primer día de escuela! —gritó Vixy mientras agitaba a Marcus quien continuaba ignorándola— ¡Manito! ¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Primer día de escuela!

-Vixy, te juro que jamás pensé decir esto en mi vida —respondió irritado el zorro azul— pero ¿podrías regresar a estar enferma? Te prefiero dormida en tu cama que saltando sobre la mía conmigo abajo…

-¡Manito! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! —continuó gritando la pequeña y Marcus suspiró derrotado revisando su celular, lo habían levantado una hora antes de lo que él había planeado.

-Por millonésima vez... hoy no es mi primer día de escuela, es mi primer día de orientación...

Antes de que Marcus pudiera lanzar a su hermana por la ventana, Krystal apareció y con una sonrisa entró al cuarto de Marcus, el cual tenía unas cuantas maletas al lado de su escritorio. Con mucha alegría y tristeza a la vez, la madre se acercó a la cama de su hijo para quitar a la pequeña de encima de su hermano.

-Ya sabes el dicho mi cielo, el que madruga…

-Es aplastado por su hermanita de tres años —completó la frase Marcus amargamente mientras se estiraba—. Y Ben se queja de sus hermanas…

-Prepararé el desayuno, tú para mientras vete a bañar y vístete —Krystal se acercó para besarle la frente a su hijo quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado bostezando para responderle a su madre.

Después de bajar a Vixy de sus brazos, Krystal se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno favorito de su hijo mientras que Vixy corría al otro cuarto para levantar a su papá. Pero fue sorprendida cuando Fox salió del baño ya vestido con su uniforme militar y preparado para el día, con una sonrisa, el zorro cargó a su hija y dijo:

-Para levantar a un militar necesitarás hacerlo antes del amanecer, jovencita.

Después de molestar a la pequeña con trompetillas, Fox bajó a la cocina para encontrar a su esposa casi llorando cocinando el desayuno. No necesitaba saber la razón para su actitud, era obvia y necesitaba animarla.

-Sabes que Marcus regresará cada viernes para quedarse los fines de semana —dijo Fox mientras abrazaba a su esposa por detrás— cuando yo iba a la academia solo se podía regresar durante las fiestas, verás a Marcus cada fin de semana.

-L-lo siento, no debería ponerme así —respondió Krystal mientras se secaba unas lágrimas— es solo que extrañaré mucho a Marcus durante la semana.

-No te disculpes —Fox le dio un beso cariñoso al cachete de su esposa— pero por favor, no quemes ese pan, tú sabes cómo nos gusta tus tostadas a la francesa.

Fox decidió dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo para encontrarlo saliendo de su baño ya vestido y listo para ir a su primer día en la academia. Con una sonrisa lo miró con su uniforme de piloto y notó que no se miraba muy feliz mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? —preguntó Fox— ¿nervioso por tu primer día en la Academia?

-No, sé que me irá bien —respondió confiado el pequeño zorro— es solo que este bobo uniforme es amarillo y detesto cómo se ve con mi pelaje azul.

-Tal vez un accesorio logre disimular un poco el color… -en ese momento, Fox se quitó su pañuelo rojo y se lo puso en el cuello a su hijo—, listo, ahora te ves menos feo.

-Pero papá… es el pañuelo del abuelo… ¿seguro que quieres dármelo? —preguntó el niño sorprendido ignorando el último comentario de su padre.

-Bueno, si no quisiera, ¿por qué te lo daría en primer lugar? —respondió riéndose el zorro mayor mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo.

Después de que terminara de ayudar a su hijo con sus dos maletas (en realidad solo era una pero su madre lo obligó a empacar más ropa), Fox y Marcus decidieron disfrutar la espera del desayuno con una sesión de lucha improvisada. En el momento que Krystal escuchó golpes en el segundo piso con Vixy sentada a su lado en la isla de la cocina, suspiró sabiendo que su esposo estaría haciendo luchitas con su hijo… solo esperaba que no rompieran nada esta vez.

-Wow —dijo Fox mientras cerraba la puerta de su carro y miraba el edificio de dormitorios de barones de la Academia— re modelaron este lugar.

-¿Cómo era cuando tú estudiabas aquí, papá? —cuestionó su hijo mientras salía del carro y se dirigía al baúl.

-Mucho más pequeño… y sucio —recordó Fox sorprendido por la limpieza del lugar.

Después de sacar las maletas del carro, padre e hijo caminaron por los pasillos del dormitorio.

-Es increíble que ahora compartiré mi cuarto con Ben —dijo Marcus emocionado pensando en su amigo anfibio anaranjado— ¡será genial! ¡Estoy seguro que Ben también está emocionado!

-Creo que Benjamin tiene tanta experiencia en esto que ya no lo encuentra emocionante —comentó Fox riéndose— ¿saben quien será su otro compañero?

-No tengo idea, pero me imagino que lo conoceremos en cualquier momento, es una lástima que Molly no pueda ser nuestra compañera.

-Es una niña y ella necesita compartir espacio con otras niñas —dijo Fox entendiendo que Marcus todavía era algo inocente en esos temas.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor que estuviera con sus amigos?

-Eh… creo que eso mejor se lo comentas a tu madre cuando la llames hoy —dijo Fox sabiendo que Krystal sería mejor explicando ese tema—. Ya sabes, ya que ella es mujer igual que Molly… ella te lo explicará.

-Tiene sentido —contestó Marcus encogiendo sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Fox y Marcus notaron todas las miradas que los seguían cuidadosamente. Marcus estaba más que acostumbrado ante eso, ser un zorro con pelaje azul siempre hizo que… resaltara entre las personas. Fox sabía que aunque Marcus dijera que no le importaba, sabía que en el fondo podía afectarlo de alguna manera.

-Deben de estar contando los emblemas de mi uniforme —comentó Fox tratando de justificarle a su hijo todas las miradas que iban obviamente dirigidas al dúo— seguramente quieren adivinar en qué rango estoy.

-Con tu cara, creerán que eres un recluta —bromeó Marcus.

-Esa no es manera para dirigirte a un Coronel jovencito —replicó Fox con un tono "serio" que Marcus detectó al instante—. Cuando regreses el fin de semana, pelarás papas con una cuchara soldado.

-Eso no es posible —comentaba Marcus.

-Pues ese no es problema mío —respondió Fox sonriendo.

Cuando encontraron la habitación y abrieron la puerta con la llave que le habían dado en la entrada, Fox se sorprendió de ver parado frente a Slippy a cierto rostro que no había visto en tanto tiempo… Era tan inesperado que no supo como reaccionar más que solamente abrir su boca y emitir una extraña risa llamando la atención de los dos adultos en la habitación con dos niños a sus lados.

-Entre todas los animales del universo nos teníamos que topar contigo, —en ese momento Fox se lanzó para dar un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Es un gusto verte otra vez a ti también zorro zopenco! —respondió Miyu con una risa escandalosa.

Marcus buscó a Ben en la habitación que se encontraba sentado en la cama de abajo de la litera mientras observaba incómodo la escena. Al lado de su cama encontró a otro niño que era un canino que se encontraba sentado en la cama individual observando la escena igual de incómodo.

-¡Oh por Dios! —dijo una voz femenina que empezó a entrar a la habitación atrás de Marcus, que al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo asustándolo por completo— ¡tú definitivamente eres el hijo de Krystal y Fox! ¡Eres como un mini-Fox en azul! ¡Eres lo más adorable! ¡No te habíamos visto desde que eras un bebé!

-Mamá… por favor… —dijo el labrador amarillo que se cubría el rostro totalmente apenado con sus manos— ya es suficiente que mamá no deje de hablar con estos señores sin presentarnos.

Marcus (atrapado en los brazos de la canina) y Ben se vieron asustados al mismo tiempo. ¿Dos mamás? Eran la primera vez que miraban eso en la vida real y no en alguna película.

-Perdón mi vida —replicó Fay apenada mientras soltaba a Marcus— no queríamos avergonzarte con tus nuevos compañeros, pero sus papás son nuestros amigos pilotos de Star Fox.

-¿En serio? —cuestionó el can mientras observaba sin creerles a Slippy, Fox tenía una apariencia legítima de piloto… pero el sapo verde se miraba tan… cuestionable…

-Sí, déjanos introducirnos —dijo la lince mientras se sentaba a su lado y Fay se unía con ellos—. Marcus y Ben, mi nombre es Miyu y ella es mi esposa Fay. Él es Ian.

-¿Cómo supo nuestros nombres? —susurró apenado Ben a su papá.

-Fay y Miyu los conocieron cuando eran bebés, pero se mudaron a otro estado para su boda —respondió Slippy con una sonrisa.

Después de que los adultos continuaran conversando, Marcus suspiró sabiendo que lo mejor sería explorar el edificio por su cuenta. Le hizo señas a Ben y casualmente se acercó a Ian para que saliera con ellos del lugar para dejar a los adultos escandalosos atrás.

Comenzaron recorriendo los pasillos y conociéndose. Ian era un niño agradable, le gustaba mucho los videojuegos como a Ben y a Marcus pero era hijo único.

-Tienes tanta suerte —suspiró Ben con envidia— yo tengo tres hermanos y dos hermanas.

-Son muchos niños… —comentó Ian tratando de no sonar sorprendido.

-Somos sextillizos, créeme que también sorprendimos a mis papás cuando nacimos…

Los tres niños se comenzaron a reír y entablaron una conversación y algo que notó Ian era que Marcus y Ben parecían algo confundidos cuando mencionaba a su madre. Luego recordó que al tener dos mamás, solía llamar a Fay mami y a Miyu mamá, pero le daba pena hacerlo en público y las llamaba a las dos mamás ya que mami sonaba algo infantil. Notó que Marcus parecía querer preguntarle algo pero sentía tanta pena que no pudo hasta que Ian le pidió que lo dijera de una vez por todas.

-Perdón, es solo que no sabemos cómo preguntarlo sin que suene como una falta de respeto —comentó honestamente Marcus— ¿qué se siente tener dos mamás?

-Pues… supongo que es igual de molesto que tener un papá y una mamá, —comentó Ian encogiendo sus hombros ya que no estaba seguro de lo que decía—. Los únicos que piensan que hay algo diferente son los demás. Me regañan, me obligan a levantarme antes de las once de la mañana, no me dejan ver televisión después de las once, me obligan a comer mis verduras... lo convencional supongo.

-Lo siento —dijo Marcus disculpándose.

-No te disculpes, no me molestan que me hagan preguntas —respondió Ian con una sonrisa la pregunta—. Me molesta cuando las insultan pero tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Que los insulten? —cuestionó Ben sorprendido—. ¿Ventajas?

-Verás, mi mamá Miyu le encanta molestar a las personas, ella me enseñó todas las bromas que sé… les enseñaré más de alguna cuando comencemos clases —dijo el canino con una sonrisa— en fin. A lo que quiero llegar es que varias veces hemos visto manifestaciones que se oponen a los matrimonios como el de mis mamás. Así que mi mamá Miyu cuando los mira por la calle, se acerca a mi mamá Fay y la besa profundamente… Es divertido cuando tenemos que salir corriendo para que los manifestantes no las lastimen.

Ian se comenzó a reír escandalosamente y Marcus y Ben se unieron a él pero con un tono más incómodo. Para los dos niños les parecía sorprendente que todavía hubiesen personas que fueran tan inmaduras como para perseguirlos por las razones que lo hacían. Ben solo se sentía nervioso rezando que Ian no los metiera en problemas con sus bromas planeadas… no quería dar una mala impresión en la Academia.

Cuando decidieron regresar, los adultos se encontraban esperándolos y después de revisar algunos tramites entre todos, finalmente los padres y madres dejaron atrás a sus pequeños en la Academia de Corneria. Fay no pudo evitar llorar en los brazos de Miyu, Fox y Slippy simplemente suspiraron tristes deseando tener a sus esposas cerca para abrazarlas fuertemente. Los niños estaban demasiado emocionados desempacando como para pensar en eso, ya en la noche al dormir tendrían tiempo para extrañar a sus papás y familias.

 _ **El Enfrentamiento del pasado y el Entendimiento del presente son dos caras que se encuentran en la misma moneda… ¿están dispuestos a lanzarla y averiguar qué les espera?**_

* * *

RicoFX: Muchas gracias :) me encanta cuando la familia se molesta con amor (he sido demasiadas veces víctima de esas bromas…) Si es posible, dile gracias a Datsu que te dio a conocer mi trabajo y en verdad agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar en mi historia :)

Dianager Rambaldi: ¿Qué acaso jamás conociste a Esteban Julio Ricardo José Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez? Es una referencia indirecta de un programa que me solía gustar hace muchos años y siempre me hizo reír el nombre exageradamente largo. Acuerdate que la imagen del 64 tenía el chiste de parecer marionetas por una serie vieja del espacio que le encantaba a los creadores, supongo que no quisieron cambiar el concepto. Leeré tus historias en el momento que tenga tiempo, mucho que estudiar en poco tiempo apenas me da tiempo para escribir pero pasaré a leer más de alguna de nuestro shipping favorito. Gracias por comentar!

foxbellikostar and Krystal O: Kathy le encanta molestar a los niños, sobretodo Ben ya que es un drama queen cuando quiere. Gracias por comentar!

Ray Wolf Aran: jaja, supongo que mis historias todavía son recordadas (por favor, no spoilers). Esas historias fueron literalmente mi primera experiencia literaria así que pensé que podría volver a practicar con una versión más madura. ¿Se llamaba Susy? Wow, se me había olvidado por completo… que pena que el lector recuerde mejor las cosas que el mismo escritor… Este remake tendrá cosas diferentes así que no esperes que todo sea igual. En fin, ¡Gracias por comentar!


	4. Valoración y ¡OBJECIóN!

_**Capítulo 3: Valoración y ¡OBJECIóN!**_

Por alguna extraña razón, Dash jamás fue muy productivo en la tarde. Durante la mañana podía terminar los papeleos en tiempo récord pero siempre después de su hora de almuerzo alentaba su trabajo. Por suerte siempre terminaba los papeleos importante en la mañana y dejaba los más tranquilos para la tarde, pero justo ese mismo día se preguntó si en realidad era suerte o si la Srta. Pines había notado su comportamiento y patrones y organizaba los papeles a favor de su extraño hábito…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que ya era hora de almorzar y se retiró de su oficina para dirigirse al comedor del edificio, Dash revisó su celular para verificar si había recibido algún mensaje. Mientras lo hacía, notó que la Srta. Pines se encontraba comiendo en una mesa solitariamente al mismo tiempo que revisaba su celular.

-Sabe que el punto de la hora del almuerzo es descansar, ¿cierto Srta. Pines? —comentó Dash mientras se sentaba a su lado— trabajar tanto no es sano.

-Lo sé Sr. Canciller —comentó la leona— es solo que investigaba algunos comentarios de la entrevista del otro día… y estoy… algo indignada…

Dash era realista y sabía lo que le esperaba cuando se trataba de comentarios por el internet, lo que no podía creer que la Srta. Pines se hubiese tomado su tiempo libre para investigarlo.

-¿Qué la indigna? —preguntó Dash, sabiendo que la Srta. Pines necesitaba desahogarse.

-Ver que muchas personas que lo criticaron son parte de la obra social que usted propuso y logró poner en marcha unos meses atrás.

Dash no respondió ya que se encontraba ocupado bebiendo su agua mineral sin gas, él estaba consciente de que siempre lo criticarían y estaba seguro que era la primera vez que su asistente se daba cuenta de ésta dura realidad de la vida política.

-Parece como si las personas se tomaran más el tiempo para criticar las cosas en lugar de valorarlas… eso me molesta…

-Eso a todos, Srta. Pines —contestó Dash mientras cortaba la carne de pescado en su plato.

-¿Cómo lo hace, Sr. Canciller? —preguntó la leona, Dash la observó extrañado masticando su comida esperando que la felina terminara su pregunta— ¿cómo logra seguir adelante sabiendo que tiene tantas personas en su contra?

-¿Qué piensa usted de mi, Srta. Pines?

La pregunta sorprendió a la asistente y sin responder rápidamente la leona pensó cuidadosamente en su respuesta. Entendía su posición y necesitaba actuar de manera profesional frente a su jefe aunque él actuara de una manera tan casual frente a ella.

-Yo reconozco sus esfuerzos, Sr. Canciller.

-Y eso es todo lo que necesito saber, —contestó Dash con una sonrisa— tener presente las opiniones de las personas que sean importantes para mi.

La respuesta de Dash fue directa, sencilla y tan significativa que logró sorprender una vez más a la asistente felina. Silenciosamente, la Srta. Pines se retiró de la mesa dejando al Sr. Canciller atrás, el primate se preguntó si había sido muy expresivo con su respuesta pero pensó que la leona merecía su honestidad y eso le entregó. No se arrepintió de su respuesta.

* * *

Desde el primer día de clases, los niños brillaron cada uno a su manera. Marcus logró impresionar a sus maestros cuando llegó la hora de practicar en el simulador de vuelo y logró marcar un nuevo récord con una puntuación casi perfecta. Orgulloso, el zorro azul observó cómo su nombre entró en el sistema del simulador con el número 99.9% y sentía que acababa de vencer un videojuego.

Ben brilló en la clase de matemática y física, ya que durante la clase el anfibio lograba solucionar los problemas antes de que el profesor terminara de escribirlo en el pizarrón. Molly y Marcus agradecieron la humildad de Ben ya que cuando terminaba no le gritaba al profesor o presumía su inteligencia a sus compañeros, simplemente hacía a un lado su cuaderno de la clase y se ponía a dibujar en otro cuaderno. Marcus observó impresionado cuando atrapó a Ben leyendo varios libros de mecánica a plena clase sin perder el paso de la explicación.

Molly era alguien inteligente que adoraba leer, era tan culta que hacía ver a sus compañeros como unos incultos cuando lograba entender todas las referencias que hacía sus profesores de literatura. Pero el lugar en donde en verdad brilló fue cuando fueron llevados a un curso que les enseñaba cómo disparar con una pistola. Aunque estuvieran cargadas con balas falsas (ya que era peligroso darles a niños de 12 años pistolas con láser de verdad), todavía producían el mismo efecto que haría una pistola real y salían disparadas para atrás. Varios compañeros de los niños salieron lastimados al no agarrar correctamente el arma, pero la pequeña liebre logró disparar de forma perfecta desde la primera vez la escopeta y le atinó al blanco cada bala que disparó. Ben y Marcus solamente suspiraron aceptando la derrota, Molly era mejor que ellos cuando se trataba de disparar con armas.

El plan de estudios que tenía la Academia de Corneria tenía mucho más que ofrecer que solamente aprender a manejar naves. Habían ciertas áreas obligatorias donde los estudiantes tenían que inscribirse a dos clases extra curriculares afuera del horario de estudio. Marcus y Ben se vieron en problemas al buscar éstas clases, el joven zorro ya se había inscrito para entrar al equipo de baloncesto con Molly y ahora que tenía que buscar otra clase se encontró en una encrucijada de opciones. Ben ya se había inscrito a una clase que tenía que ver con mecánica (o como Molly lo llamó "manualidades con tuercas") y buscó otra en donde estuviera su amigo zorro también.

Si Ben quería estar con él, Marcus entendió que necesitaba buscar algo afuera del rango de deportes, pues sabía que su amigo anfibio solía ser víctima de burlas cuando trataba de jugar algún deporte por su altura y no quería humillarlo. Molly se inscribió a una clase de arte en donde ambos muchachos se negaron a formar parte ya que su lógica de niños de 12 años les dictaba que era algo femenino y querían buscar algo solo para hombres. Pero al estar indecisos, ambos niños permitieron que pasaran más de un par de días ya iniciando las clases y cuando llegaron al último día de inscripción, el sistema los tiró a la única clase que tenía vacantes: clase de cocina. Molly e Ian dejaron que una enorme carcajada se escapara de sus bocas al notar la ironía del asunto.

Lo único bueno que podían encontrar de asistir a esa clase era que Ian estaría con ellos ya que sintió tanta lástima de ver que Ben y Marcus fuesen los únicos hombres de la clase que decidió cambiar una de sus actividades para ir con ellos.

El primer día que le tocó a Molly asistir a su clase de arte lo hizo nerviosa, era la primera vez que asistiría a un aula sin sus dos mejores amigos. Al haber crecido junto a Marcus, Ben y todos sus hermanos y hermanas, Molly se había vuelto un poco dependientes de ellos en el sentido que ahora, más que nunca, dejó que la timidez dominara su comportamiento. Aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros en la clase de arte fueran niñas, Molly se sintió intimidadas por ellas al instante que entró al aula.

No sabía si era por la forma que la miraban o por la forma que ellas se miraban, eran tan diferentes a lo que Molly estaba acostumbrada. Ya tenían parte de su pelaje pintado con tintes de colores, usaban mucho maquillaje que ella apenas lograba reconocer y hablaban de temas que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar. Hablaban de chicos, de bandas musicales y de ropa, cosas que aunque Molly conociera no le llamaba la atención discutir.

Totalmente apenada y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Molly buscó sentarse lo más lejos posible dirigiéndose a una esquina en la parte de atrás. Pero el grupo de niñas pareció leer su mente y se levantaron para dirigirse frente a ella, como si la estuvieran acechando.

-Tu eres la niña que siempre está con el zorro azul con pañuelo rojo, ¿cierto? —preguntó la primera niña que era una gatita, Molly se asustó al notar que llevaba puesto más maquillaje que Kathy, alguien tres años mayor que ellas.

-Sí… —respondió Molly— su nombre es Marcus.

-¿Es tu novio? —cuestionó la segunda niña que era una yegua.

-¿Marcus? No, él ha sido mi amigo desde que soy pequeña, —respondió Molly un poco exaltada, odiaba cuando le hacían la misma pregunta una y otra vez sobre su amigo de la infancia— él es más como un hermano.

-Oh… gracias —y con esas últimas palabras, el grupo de niñas se retiraron para regresar a sus asientos originales en frente de toda la clase y Molly suspiró.

Típicas niñas plásticas —pensó la pequeña— estoy segura que si mi abuelito o mi mamá me vieran con ese grupo me meterían a un convento de monjas.

Molly jamás se había sentido atraída a Marcus, mucho menos por Ben (eso sin mencionar a sus otros tres hermanos). La única vez que tuvo un enamoramiento por algún amigo de la familia fue cuando era muy pequeña y era por Bill, algo que incluso hoy en día su madre le bromearía recordándole los vergonzosos momentos en donde la pequeña Molly de cuatro años le pedía a Bill que se casara con ella. ¿Quién la podía culpar? Bill era atractivo y muy encantador y cariñoso con ella y todas las hermanas de Ben (Amelia y Gisel), incluso recordaba que las sapitas se peleaban entre ellas para decidir quién se sentaba al lado del galante piloto.

Cuando el profesor finalmente apareció, Molly notó que varios niños entraron a la clase y el único que se sentó a su lado era un pájaro azul. El niño parecía serio y no se miraba muy feliz en la clase, mientras que el profesor preparaba el monitor para dar una presentación de la materia, Molly notó cómo los pocos niños de la clase se alejaron del pájaro y cuando el grupo de niñas plásticas se acercaron al joven pájaro, él no les puso mucha atención.

Lo primero que le preguntaron fue qué raza de pájaro era y el muchacho sin interés les respondió que era un halcón. Trataron de sacar toda la información posible del joven y llegó a un punto en donde el halcón sacó de su bolsillo audífonos amarillos y los puso sobre su cabeza dejando claro su interés hacia el grupo de niñas, quienes bufando se retiraron de regreso a sus lugares originales. Molly no pudo evitar reírse, pensó que necesitaba aprender de su compañero y conseguirse unos audífonos para evitar charlas incómodas. Algo que había notado la pequeña era que el halcón tenía una expresión extraña, parecía ser una mezcla entre tristeza y seriedad.

Después de que el profesor búho diera la presentación de la materia, le instruyó a todos sus alumnos que sacaran un lápiz y el halcón preguntó si podía tomar prestado uno, ya que había perdido su único portaminas. El profesor, un búho mayor, se molestó ante la irresponsabilidad del joven halcón y le dijo que era su obligación venir preparado para la clase.

Antes de que el joven halcón, quien tenía su ceño fruncido al sentirse ignorado, le respondiera, notó que su compañera de al lado le ofreció un lápiz. Al tomarlo lo observó sorprendido ya que jamás en su vida había visto tantos accesorios en un utensilio escolar. Estaba cubierto por brillantina morada y el borrador que estaba a la punta era una enorme estrella con colores explotando por todas partes.

-Ese es uno de mis lápices de la suerte —comentó Molly con una sonrisa, se lo debía ya que le había dado una demostración exquisita ignorando a las niñas plásticas— ten cuidado porque está super cargado con poderes artísticos que podrían explotar tu mente por sus proporciones masivas de colores y maravillas.

-Gracias —respondió el halcón con un tono silencioso tratando de procesar lo que recién había escuchado, la niña era rara… pero en el buen sentido.

El profesor, todavía tratando de ignorar la inmadurez de los niños, comenzó a dar sus clases enseñando en el pizarrón las figuras básicas y cómo podían ser aplicadas para formar distintas dimensiones en los dibujos. Molly suspiró aburrida, ella ya sabía ésta teoría ya que su madre se lo había enseñado cuando le preguntó por su trabajo. Al ser astrofísica, su madre sorprendentemente aprendió a dibujar de una manera extraña que mezclaba los conceptos astrofísicos con los artísticos, un estilo que Molly se esforzó por años de aprender y aunque no lo comprendiera por completo, había logrado entender lo básico que era justamente lo que el profesor andaba explicando.

Muy aburrida decidió sacar de su estuche su otro lápiz de la suerte, el cual era parecido el que le había prestado a su compañero pero en lugar de ser color morado era rosa. Éstos lápices eran muy especiales para Molly ya que los había decorado ella misma con la compañía de Kathy, Gisel y Amelia. Este tenía un corazón enorme como borrador y Molly notó un par de veces a su compañero halcón observándola de reojo. Seguramente era alguien tímido y le quitó la importancia al asunto y sacó de su bolsón un libro para leer mientras el profesor explicaba.

Al final de la clase, el profesor les asignó la tarea de dibujar la misma figura en tres perspectivas diferentes y cuando Molly estaba a punto de retirarse, su compañero halcón le devolvió le lápiz sin decirle una palabra. Casi corriendo el muchacho se retiró y dejó a Molly sorprendida, era un chico tímido supuso la liebre.

Cuando Molly se dirigía a su próxima clase tenía sus lápices en la mano ya que necesitaba llegar rápido a su siguiente aula y no le dio tiempo de guardar sus utensilios; pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando un toro se paró frente a ella. Totalmente confundida, Molly trató de evadir al muchacho que evidentemente era mayor que ella por un par de años pero el toro continuaba interponiéndose. Totalmente molesta, la liebre cruzó sus brazos esperando que por lo menos el muchacho hablara y finalmente dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo:

-Mi nombre es Chuck.

Molly continuó observándolo sin impresionarse, era obvio que el mar de hormonas de éste toro era incontrolable ya que buscaba acercarse a la liebre, quien evadía su contacto físico.

-Eres linda, ¿cómo podría llamarte además de bombón?

-¿Qué tal "Quítate de mi Camino porque necesito llegar a mi próxima clase"? —Molly no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que el muchacho fuera de la edad de Kathy y estuviera buscando una relación con una niña tres años menor o su asqueroso olor a desodorante en exceso.

-Eso no fue muy amable —sin previo aviso, Chuck le arrebató los dos lápices de la mano y cuando Molly se los pidió de regreso, el toro apuntó a su cachete y dijo— si los quieres de regreso, tendrás que darme dos besos por cada lápiz.

Molly, totalmente furiosa, trató de quitárselo de sus manos pero la diferencia de alturas entre la liebre y el toro era notoria así que Chuck explotó su ventaja al máximo humillando a la pequeña Molly poniendo los dos lápices arriba suyo. Molly, notando que varios estudiantes miraban la escena riéndose, dejó que la timidez le ganara a la dignidad y se retiró dejando sus dos lápices favoritos atrás. Sabía que podía pegarle un tremendo puñetazo al toro pero ya sentía demasiada vergüenza para hacer una escena.

Mientras que Chuck bufaba decepcionado de ver que su plan no funcionó, alguien entre le montón de estudiantes que presenciaron el evento comenzó a acercarse furiosa. Kathy, reconociendo a su estúpido compañero, estaba levantándose la manga de su camisa lista para patear el trasero del idiota de Chuck. Desde que avanzaron del primer año, Chuck solía coquetearle a las niñas nuevas y eso, aunque le disgustara a Kathy y a todas sus compañeras, era problema suyo. Pero… Nadie. Se. Mete. Con. Su. Hermanita.

Antes de que Kathy lograra llegar con el toro, notó que un muchacho de primer año se paró frente a Chuck y le pidió los lápices de regreso. Sorprendida, Kathy decidió no intervenir y observar al muchacho, era un halcón azul con plumas rojas alrededor de sus ojos celestes que se miraba serio.

El toro se rió ya que la diferencia de tamaños era notoria, pues hay que recordar que nuestros protagonistas eran apenas niños de 12 años y el toro que estaba parado frente a él ya era un adolescente de 15.

-Mira pulga, tendré piedad en ti ya que eres nuevo…

Mientras continuaba su parloteo, el muchacho halcón notó que el toro bajó su guardia y rápidamente le quitó los lápices de su mano. Cuando Chuck se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, trató de tomarlos de regreso pero el halcón se alejó lentamente preparado para pegarle si fuese necesario. En el momento que el toro le exigió los lápices de regreso, el halcón simplemente sacó de su bolsillo unos audífonos amarillos y se los puso sobre su cabeza dejando claro su interés al respecto.

Bufando de la furia, el toro trató de envestirlo bruscamente contra la pared pero el halcón reaccionó rápido y con un simple paso evadió el ataque dejando que el adolescente chocara brutalmente contra unos casilleros. Sorprendido de su estupidez, el halcón se acercó para asegurarse que no estuviera muerto con varios estudiantes a su lado. Pero cuando se acercó, Chuck se dio la vuelta y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para pegarle un puñetazo. Pero el halcón se sujetó del puño del toro y puso todo su peso sobre él para lograr levantar sus piernas y patearlo firmemente en el estómago. Logró así librarse de su agarre pero tristemente llamó la atención de varios compañeros y de un maestro…

Suspirando, el halcón entendió que estaba en problemas cuando notó que Chuck se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal llorando por la patada que había recibido. Lo que el halcón y Chuck no sabían era que Kathy lo había visto todo y con una gran sonrisa grabó el evento en su celular.

Después de clases, Molly se sentía muy triste de haber perdido sus dos lápices favoritos. Aunque sabía que podía hacer otros la próxima vez que se viera con Gisel y Amelia (hermanas de Ben), se sentía humillada y para empeorar las cosas estaba convencida que en el momento que Marcus y Ben se enteraran al respecto se enojarían con ella por no haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara a ese tal Chuck. Era la primera semana de escuela y Molly no quería meterse en problemas y decepcionar a su mamá y a su abuelito.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando reconoció al halcón que asistía con ella en la clase de arte. Parecía estar esperando a alguien y al verla entre todos los estudiantes, el muchacho se acercó a la liebre y se paró frente a ella mientras registraba su mochila. Sin decir una palabra, extendió su brazo para revelar en su mano emplumada los dos lápices brillantes con sus borradores y brillantina excesiva.

-¡Mis lápices de la suerte! —exclamó Molly sorprendida, sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre le halcón y lo abrazó mientras le agradecía enormemente por haberlos recuperado.

Totalmente nervioso, el joven muchacho se limitó a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se separaba del cuerpo de la liebre.

-Jamás nos presentamos, —dijo la liebre mientras extendía su mano— mi nombre es Molly Hare, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Jacob Lombardi… pero todos me llaman Jet… —respondió tímidamente el muchacho mientras tomaba la mano de la liebre.

Ambos comenzaron una conversación que al principio Jet pareció limitarse con lo que decía, pero después de cinco minutos de compartir un tiempo con el encantador carácter de Molly, Jet dejó un poco su timidez atrás. Molly sabía cómo tratar a personas tímidas, ya que Marcus podía ser igual de tímido y reservado que su nuevo amigo salvador de lápices. Jet era originario de Zoness y recién se había mudado a Corneria un mes atrás con su papá. Hablaron de su amor por el dibujo (Molly era más fanática del manga por influencia de sus dos amigos barones) y el odio hacia las chicas plásticas.

Cuando Molly miró un sombrero de vaquero entre la multitud de estudiantes, encontró a Marcus y a Ben esperándola, la liebre los saludó con una gran alegría ansiosa de presentarles a su nuevo amigo. Pero Jet se disculpó diciéndole que tenía un compromiso previo y que necesitaba retirarse, después de intercambiar sus despedidas, el joven halcón se retiró rápidamente dejando a Molly atrás con sus dos lápices de la suerte en sus manos. Lo que Jet no le mencionó a Molly fue que ahora se dirigía a la oficina de detención ya que se había metido en problemas y que el director quería hablar con él al respecto. Pero cuando notó la felicidad de la liebre al recibir sus utensilios de regreso, Jet supo que había valido la pena.

-¿Quién era él? —cuestionó Marcus.

-Su nombre es Jet Lombardi y vamos juntos a la clase de arte —contestó Molly con una sonrisa— es tímido y raro pero estoy segura que les caerá bien. ¿Qué tal la clase de cocina?

-Pues como podrás ver en nuestros uniformes —señaló Marcus su enorme mancha de harina— se podría decir que es más difícil de lo que suena hacer muffins.

-¿Quieres probar? —preguntó Ben mientras extendía su mano con una bolsa de cartón, Molly sacó de ahí uno de los muffins que estaba hecho con limón y azúcar y se sorprendió al probarlo y sentir un sabor placentero.

-Un poco quemado, ¡pero muy rico! ¿Ian los ayudó verdad?

-En realidad nos pusieron en parejas e Ian se fue con otro compañero —comentó Marcus— resulta que no éramos los únicos hombres.

-Fue Marcus el que cocinó la mayoría —comentó Ben.

-Si porque tú te pusiste a buscar una manera de acelerar la velocidad de la batidora en lugar de batir la mezcla —agregó Marcus molesto.

-¡No pude evitarlo! —gritó Ben defendiéndose mientras que Molly se reía, era clásico de Ben hacer esas cosas—. ¡Esa carcacha era tan lenta que me enojó sabiendo que podía hacerla más rápida!

-Tuvimos suerte que ninguna tuerca cayera en la mezcla —comentó Marcus pensando en cómo casi confundió un pedazo de metal con pasas.

-Demasiada… debería de tener más cuidado —dijo Ben reflexionando en su suerte.

Con una sonrisa, Molly disfrutó el muffin hecho por Marcus mientras les contaba cómo había sido su primera clase de arte ignorando el profesor. Les habló un poco de Jet pero no quiso contarles de Chuck, ya que no había necesidad de hacerlo ya que había recuperado sus lápices.

Jet caminaba nervioso hacia la oficina del director, sabía que estaba en problemas ya que habían tenido que llamar a alerta médica por la patada que había recibido Chuck. Aunque al final no reportaran nada serio, la actuación dramática del toro fue suficientemente convincente para meterlo en detención. Con un paso tranquilo, Jet abrió la puerta de la oficina para encontrar el escritorio del director vacío pero sintió cómo su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho al notar quién se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa del director.

-¿Papá? —cuestionó sorprendido Jet, el halcón mayor que compartía el mismo color de plumaje simplemente lo contempló en silencio con sus brazos cruzados… santo cielos, estaba en problemas cuando su papá estaba así de callado.

Sin decir una palabra más, Jet se dirigió a la silla al lado de su padre y tomó su lugar.

-Me prometiste no meterte en problemas, Jet —dijo finalmente su padre después de un largo período de silencio, el director seguía sin aparecer— lo prometiste.

-Pues no soy el único que rompe sus promesas —contestó molesto Jet mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —cuestionó su papá molesto por la actitud que tomaba su hijo.

-Significa que tú prometiste algo y no cumpliste —el muchacho furioso apuntó a las piernas de su papá y casi gritando dijo— me prometiste que lo primero que harías una vez aquí en Corneria sería ir con un mecánico para que te revisara tus piernas biónicas y ya pasó casi un mes desde que llegamos y sigues sin ir.

-Jet… por favor —el halcón mayor cubrió su rostro con su mano, caso sobando sus sienes para tranquilizar su nerviosismo— ya te he dicho que sale caro ir con esa clase de mecánico y tú sabes…

-Si estamos tan cortos de dinero como dices, ¿por qué me compraste botas nuevas ? —cuestionó furioso Jet.

-No trates de cambiar el tema jovencito —respondió con autoridad su papá— hoy estoy aquí porque tu director me llamó diciéndome que te peleaste con otro estudiante y al parecer tuvieron que llamar a alerta médica por su pelea. Me prometiste que jamás usarías las técnicas que te enseñé a menos que fuera una emergencia y no para buscar problemas.

-Te juro que no fue una pelea que yo busqué —dijo Jet con toda la sinceridad del mundo— él trató de pegarme y yo me defendí, otra cosa es que sea un llorón.

-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-El tipo le quitó unas cosas a una amiga… cuando se las pedí de regreso no reaccionó muy bien y trató de pegarme… —contestó Jet— te juro que no busqué pelear.

El halcón mayor miró a su hijo a los ojos y podía ver que decía la verdad. Suspirando, extendió su brazo y abrazó a su hijo diciendo:

-Está bien, te creo.

-¿En serio?

-Te conozco, sé que no te gusta pelear —contestó su papá— pero sé que no dudas en defender a tus amigos… pero prométeme que buscarás una manera de hacerlo sin que te metas en problemas.

-Papá, si quieres que prometa algo, tú cumple con tu promesa primero —la respuesta de su hijo lo sorprendió— no pienso cumplir nada hasta que vayas con un mecánico que arregle tus piernas.

Antes de que el padre pudiera responder, un búho entró a la oficina y Jet se sorprendió de ver el profesor de arte quien en realidad era director. Cuando el búho café se sentó en la silla, ambos halcones se enderezaron para ajustar su postura.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo Falco —comentó el director hablando al papá de Jet— por qué no me sorprende verte aquí con tu hijo.

-Qué te puedo decir Gaebora, supongo que es de familia —respondió Falco con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, déjame presentarme con tu hijo primero —el búho extendió su mano y Jet la tomó de una manera tímida— hola Jacob, mi nombre es Kaepora Gaebora y yo soy tu director y profesor de arte.

-Mucho gusto… Sr. Gaebora —respondió Jet.

-Ahora, antes de comenzar me gustaría comentarte Falco que tu hijo se portó de maravilla en mi clase de arte… me sorprende que se haya metido en una pelea con…

- **¡OBJECION!** —gritó fuertemente una chica mientras azotaba la puerta con gran fuerza y entraba a la oficina del director.

Los tres pájaros, quienes casi se habían quedado sordos por el grito de la jovencita, se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a una gata adolescente rosada vestida con un traje azul y una corbata roja. Falco, en el momento que miró a la joven adolescente, juró ver la viva imagen de Katt Monroe en sus años de juventud.

-¡Por Din, Farore y Nayru! —gritó furibundo el Director Gaebora— ¿qué haces aquí Katherine? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Buenas tardes su señoría —dijo Kathy mientras entraba a la oficina, dirigiéndose al director como si fuera un juez— vengo aquí para defender a mi cliente John Jacob Lombardi, quien fue acusado falsamente de iniciar una pelea.

Lo único que pudo pensar Jet era cómo una desconocida conocía su nombre, el Director Gaebora se limitó a suspirar, ya conocía a Kathy por las múltiples travesuras que había hecho pero no podía negar el cariño que le había agarrado a su estudiante revoltosa y excesivamente talentosa en el área del arte. Falco solamente la contempló asustado, con cada palabra que decía le recordaba más a Katt y eso solo le aterraba.

-Justamente hace unas horas, John Jacob Lombardi se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de la academia escuchando música cuando el otro estudiante, Charles Charleston, lo envistió y lo obligó a defenderse —en ese momento, la joven gata rosada con saco azul sacó de su bolsillo su celular y puso el video— evidencia A que prueba la inocencia de mi fuente.

Dejó que el video corriera en pantalla completa y se pudo ver en él claramente como Jet se encontraba caminando con unos audífonos amarillos sobre su cabeza mientras que el toro trató de envestirlo. Falco se impresionó al ver la velocidad que tuvo su hijo para reaccionar y evadir la ataque y cómo éste se fue a chocar solo contra los casilleros. Después pudieron ver cómo Jet se acercó con varios estudiantes para ver si estaba bien para terminar siendo agarrado bruscamente por el toro y cómo Jet se vio obligado a defenderse pateando al adolescente antes de recibir un puñetazo.

-Bueno, ese video lo deja claro —dijo el Director Gaebora— obviamente tú no buscaste pelear pero déjame decirte Jacob que no deberías de responder con violencia. Te dejaré ir ésta vez sin castigo alguno pero recuerda que si respondes fuego contra fuego, puede terminar en una tragedia en donde resultas con una quemadura que solamente dejará cenizas de vergüenza atrás y traerás deshonor a tu familia. ¿Te gustaría no oír mi repetición otra vez?

-¿Disculpe? —Jet tuvo problemas para entender al búho y Falco no puso mucha atención ya que continuaba preguntándose si existía la posibilidad que esta joven estuviese conectada de alguna manera con Katt.

-Ha dejado claro su punto, Director Gaebora —comentó Kathy mientras agitaba la mano de su "cliente" y se retiraba de la oficina sin decir una palabra más.

Kathy reconoció lo que Jet había hecho y le debía una grande por haber defendido a Molly de la manera que lo hizo. Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con el saco azul que le había robado a su tía Krystal para ésta ocasión específica y se dirigió a la parada de autobús que la llevaría a la casa de sus tíos para regresar el saco. Kathy sabía que los días lunes su mamá solía juntarse con su tía Krystal para tomar el café y no podía esperar contarles lo que presenció en los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando el director Gaebora se retiró, Falco continuaba pensando en lo que recién había ocurrido y le preguntó a su hijo:

-¿Quién era ella?

-No tengo idea —respondió su hijo— pero en verdad me asusta que sepa mi nombre…

* * *

 _ **El reconocimiento de una buena acción vale más que mil palabras pero no todas son valoradas, ¿pero acaso eso debería determinar nuestro comportamiento?**_

* * *

Ray Wolf Aran: algo que me he dado cuenta es que muchos escriben de manera poco eficiente y trato de ser lo más directa posible en detalles importantes que quiero que reconozcan jaja. Me imagino a Dash como alguien que sabe cómo actuar en las situaciones, pienso que cualquier persona que se dedique a la política está obligado a aprender eso. Y lo de Fox y su rango… ya verás… La verdad lo de Fay y Miyu fue algo que se me ocurrió al no encontrar con quién emparejarlas XD Gracias por todo tu apoyo!


	5. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 4: Reencuentro**_

Marcus y Ben no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Jet hasta un par de semanas después de los eventos del rescate de los lápices de Molly. Mientras que Marcus y Molly jugaban al baloncesto, la liebre le hablaba repetidamente a su amigo zorro de todas las cosas que hablaba con el halcón. Marcus no dudaba que había algo entre esos dos, pero le preocupaba no conocer al muchacho que tanto escuchaba durante horas y horas _y horas_ con Molly. En verdad, pensó Marcus, que Molly necesitaba una amiga niña en momentos como éstos para hablar de chicos y esas boberías… ¿en dónde estaba Kathy cuando la necesitaba?

Después de su práctica de baloncesto, los dos niños se quedaron más tiempo en la cancha para jugar dos o tres partidas de 21. Molly era la única persona, además de su propio padre, que lograba hacerle competencia a Marcus. Mientras jugaban tranquilamente por la cancha, Marcus notó que Molly se detuvo un momento para arreglarse el pelo y limpiarse el sudor de su frente y por alguna razón sintió una emoción elevarse en el ambiente. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver entrar a la cancha un halcón azul con plumajes rojos alrededor de sus ojos, ¿sería acaso él la persona que tanto le habla su amiga?

-¡Hola Jet! —exclamó emocionada la pequeña liebre, el halcón solo le limitó a levantar un poco su ala… alguien de pocas palabras supuso Marcus.

-Olvidaste recoger la hoja de instrucciones para el próximo proyecto de Arte —dijo Jet mientras le entregaba una hoja impresa a la liebre.

-Muchas gracias —dijo Molly con gratitud mientras lo tomaba, al notar que Marcus estaba al lado, la liebre se paró al lado de su amigo de la infancia—, él es mi amigo del que te hablé, Marcus McCloud. Marcus, él es Jet Lombardi.

-Mucho gusto —dijo Marcus levantando un poco su mano con la pelota de baloncesto todavía en su otro brazo.

-¿Marcus Jams McCloud? —cuestionó el joven halcón.

-¿Cómo supiste su segundo nombre? —preguntó Molly mientras que Marcus asentía con desconfianza.

-Si no recuerdo mal, estuviste entre los cinco mejores de la prueba de ingreso —comentó Jet, cuando notó la expresión sorprendida de los dos aclaró con incomodidad— es solo que tengo buena memoria…

-Está bien —en ese momento, Marcus decidió conocer mejor a Jet a su manera, le lanzó el balón y el halcón lo atrapó fácilmente— ¿sabes jugar baloncesto?

-Si sé, pero ahora no quiero jugar —así pues, Jet lanzó de regreso el balón al zorro, pero el lanzamiento fue un poco más duro y el zorro no le gustó mucho su actitud.

-Ok, como quieras —Marcus se alejó un momento para continuar practicando lanzamientos, sabía que Molly quería un tiempo a solas con le halcón y aunque no entendiera muy bien el coqueteo, sabía que él no era nadie para impedirlo.

Cuando Ben escuchó el apellido de Jet la tarde que Marcus regresó de su entrenamiento, le resultaba tan familiar que llegó al punto de molestarlo al no poder recordar en dónde había escuchado ese apellido. Mientras que Ian y él se encontraban haciendo tareas en sus dormitorios y Marcus tomando un baño, el sapo finalmente decidió averiguar quién y por qué le resultaba tan conocido el nombre. Ian observó sorprendido la computadora de Ben al notar que estaba repleta de números que parecían todo un Matrix.

-¿Qué haces?

-Entro al sistema de la Academia —replicó tranquilamente Ben.

-¿Eso es permitido? —cuestionó su compañero canino.

-No —la serenidad en el tono del sapo asustó a su compañero— tranquilo, solo quiero ver una cosa, mientras que no cambie nada nadie notará que entré al sistema.

Ian era alguien travieso, pero sus bromas jamás cruzaban la línea de lo que era legal y ver a su amigo anfibio romper esas barreras lo puso nervioso. Lo que no sabía era que ésta no era la primera vez que entraba al sistema de la Academia. La primera fue cuando Marcus y él buscaban salirse de las clases de cocina unas semanas atrás pero al recordar que cualquier cambio quedaba registrado, terminaron aceptando su destino culinario. Al final Marcus disfrutaba la clase al cocinar y Ben lo hacía también comiendo todo lo que su amigo preparaba o lo que sobraba.

Cuando Marcus regresó de darse una ducha, Ian y él notaron cómo Ben casi grita del susto al ver en el sistema quién era Jet Lombardi.

-¡Es el que te ganó en el examen de ingreso por 0.1 puntos! —gritó Ben emocionado.

-Bueno, por lo menos Molly encontró alguien listo supongo —comentó Marcus sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó el sapo.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Molly está enamorada de él!

-Estás loco, —dijo Ben riéndose— pensé que a ti te gustaba ella.

-Mira, yo la quiero mucho pero no creo que seríamos una buena pareja —confesó Marcus—, la verdad necesito resolver otras cosas antes de ponerme a buscar una novia.

-Dios Marcus, suena como si tuvieras una crisis existencial —comentó Ian casi riéndose— ni siquiera hemos llegado a los 13 y ya están hablando de novias y asuntos sin resolver.

Marcus se limitó a sonreírle a su amigo y lanzarse a su cama a dormir. Tenía razón, todavía era muy joven pero por alguna razón jamás se sintió identificado con su edad. No le gustaba salir a fiestas, le aburría los programas de la televisión y la verdad no podía encontrar una conversación interesante con otros niños de su edad. Todos siempre hablaban de lo mismo y ni siquiera estaban bien enterados de los asuntos. Marcus era alguien brillante, pero dejaba que la pereza y el aburrimiento le arruinara la concentración.

Marcus mentiría si dijera que no le gusta Molly, porque en verdad sentía un amor por ella que no sentía por Kathy o por alguna hermana de Ben. Muchas veces deseó poder hablar de éste tema con su abuelo Peppy, pero al recordar que él era el abuelo de la niña supo que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más. Al día siguiente, mientras que Ben e Ian estaban afuera del dormitorio, el joven zorro tomó su celular para llamar a su papá. Fox escuchó cada palabra que tenía que decir y el zorro mayor le comentó:

-¿Te imaginas besándote con Molly?

La pregunta incomodó a Marcus y él respondió:

-No sé, sería algo incómodo…

-Hijo, si me preguntas no creo que estés enamorado de Molly, cuando te enamoras de alguien simplemente lo sabes y tú pareces estar confundido con el cariño que sientes por ella con amor.

-En verdad gracias papá —dijo Marcus sintiéndose mejor— además, ella le gusta Jet.

-¿El avión? —preguntó Fox confundido.

-No, un compañero suyo en la clase de Arte, en realidad se llama Jacob Lombardi pero todos le dicen Jet.

-¿Podrías describirme a tu amigo? Me refiero a la especie y todo eso…

-Ok… —aunque le pareciera rara la pregunta de su papá, Marcus no encontró una razón por la cual negarse—. Es como de mi altura, es halcón con plumas azules… tiene plumas rojas alrededor de sus ojos que son rojas pero la verdad es más azul que rojo.

-Ya veo… gracias hijo, necesito regresar al trabajo, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti papá —cuando Marcus colgó el teléfono, se sintió mejor y comenzó a leer un libro que había encontrado en la casa de su abuelo acerca de meditación. Cuando Ian bromeó acerca de la crisis existencias, Marcus se preocupó de haber revelado un conflicto que tenía en su persona que era un bloqueo mental, uno que estaba seguro que estaría bloqueando sus poderes heredados por el lado de su madre. Si entrenaba su mente, tal vez sus poderes aparecerían.

Al colgar su celular, Fox le pidió a uno de los tenientes que cuidaran la oficina mientras que él salía. No había duda alguna, el niño que su hijo le describió debía ser el hijo de Falco y el zorro conocía muy bien a su amigo para saber en qué partes de la ciudad podría estar. Era medio día y Fox sabía que la mayoría de trabajadores se encontrarían almorzando y Fox conocía un pequeño restaurante humilde donde él y sus amigos solían ir a comer por precios ejecutivos.

Recorriendo las calles con su uniforme militar, Fox notó cómo varios locales del área estaban empezando a cerrar sus negocios. El zorro solamente suspiró, últimamente la economía andaba algo delicada y agradeció de tener un buen trabajo en la milicia y que Krystal también tuviera uno. Debido a que tenían ahora hijos que cuidar, ambos zorros llegaron al acuerdo al casarse de que ninguno volvería a ser mercenario. Krystal decidió enfocarse más en la medicina volviéndose en pediatra por su amor hacia los niños y Fox, al no tener la oportunidad o tiempo de volver a estudiar, buscó una carrera en la milicia que le asegurara dinero, el rango ya lo miraba como algo secundario.

Encontró así un pequeño restaurante local y al sentir el olor a comida recién preparada un golpe de nostalgia llegó a él. Éste solía ser el restaurante que él y su papá venían cuando James tenía tiempo entre trabajos. Abrió la puerta para ser bienvenido por la única mesera del pequeño restaurante y notó en la barra una figura familiar quien al darse la vuelta, reveló ser justo la persona que esperaba.

-Imbécil pajarraco de porquería —dijo Fox mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo.

-Un gusto verte también, idiota peludo —contestó Falco con una sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente se separaron de su abrazo, Fox observó a su amigo y era extraño verlo con ropa de oficina. Pero lo que le preocupaba era sus ojos, se miraban cansados y agotados, la clara señal de un trabajador explotado. Tomando asiento al lado de su amigo, Fox ordenó un almuerzo ejecutivo y se puso al día con Falco.

-Así que ahora nuestros hijos asisten al mismo grado de la Academia y es buen amigo de la nieta de Peppy —dijo Falco mientras continuaba cortando sus papas—, hablando de coincidencias por un demonio…

-Falco, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que habías vuelto? —preguntó Fox con un tono que parecía estar entre molesto y preocupado.

-Lo siento, fue el trabajo —comentó Falco— desde el primer día que vine de Zoness he estado trabajando como un imbécil en esas malditas oficinas. Ahora trabajo tiempo extra para poder tener todo el fin de semana libre y estar con Jet.

-Yo te conozco Falco Lombardi, tú odias esa clase de trabajo, ¿por qué no trabajas como piloto de pruebas o algo con volar naves?

-Porque para hacerlo necesitas tener un cuerpo sano y digamos que mis piernas no han estado muy bien en éstos últimos años —comentó Falco quien se dio la vuelta y al mover un poco sus rodillas Fox escuchó el desagradable sonido de metal oxidado rociando con otros pedazos metálicos en su pierna bionica— y arreglar mis piernas me saldría lo que yo gano en dos meses.

-Eso definitivamente es porque no les has dado un buen mantenimiento —comentó Fox quien también tenía piernas bionicas y entendía su cuidado y funcionamiento—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al mecánico?

Falco no respondió al instante, Fox notó que en la mirada de su amigo había vergüenza y humillación. El zorro no lo presionó a responder rápido y continuó comiendo su almuerzo ejecutivo esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Antes de que Jenny entrara a rehabilitación… —cuando Falco dijo esa frase, Fox lo entendió todo.

-¿Jet sabe que su madre está en rehabilitación? —preguntó Fox.

-Sí lo sabía… pero hay algo que no te he contado Fox —al escuchar el tono serio del halcón, Fox sabía que no podía ser por algo bueno—. Jenny regresó de rehabilitación hace un par de años y después de un mes de vivir con nosotros otra vez, se fue.

-¿Los abandonó? —cuestionó Fox enojado.

-No me sorprende, recuerda que al final jamás nos casamos así que no tenía una razón para quedarse conmigo… pero Jacob… —al mencionar el nombre de su hijo, el halcón se detuvo y se cubrió su rostro con su mano—. Sé que aunque Jacob tuviera nueve años, estoy seguro que él entendió que su mamá nos abandonó…

-Lo lamento, amigo —dijo Fox poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Gracias… —Falco dirigió su atención hacia el uniforme de su amigo y pareció tan sorprendido, que jaló a su amigo más cerca para estar seguro que contaba bien las estrellas—. Está bien, ¿qué hiciste?

-¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Fox confundido mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento.

-No te hagas el idiota, Fox —replicó enojado Falco— hemos salvado esta maldita galaxia unas tres o cuatro veces y con tu experiencia y habilidad deberías ser Teniente General o General de Ejército. Cualquier cosa mayor a Coronel.

Fox respondió mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos y Falco reconoció esa mirada, era la mirada que le decía que no podían hablar de ese tema ahí. El halcón, entendiendo a su amigo, terminó su comida en silencio y después de pagar sus cuentas, Falco le comentó a Fox que todavía tenía una hora más de descanso antes de regresar a la oficina.

-Entonces visitaremos a Slippy y te contaré algo interesante en el camino.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu amigo Mustang? —preguntó Falco casualmente observando sus alrededores para vigilar que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

-Sí, sabes cómo Mustang es bueno memorizando ubicaciones de bares —comentó Fox— bueno, uno de sus jefes escuchó un mensaje de un niño llamado Ness y estaba seguro que Mustang sabía cómo llegar al bar que Ness hablaba en su mensaje.

-¿Por qué el jefe de Mustang quería encontrar ese bar? Solo hay Mr. Saturns y gente subdesarrollada en ese lugar.

-Porque en cualquier bar puedes encontrar recursos —comentó Fox— y Mustang se negó a compartir la ubicación del bar o el camino de cómo llegar. Incluso se tomó el tiempo de asegurarse de que el mensaje no fuera borrado.

-Por eso Mustang no ha recibido un ascenso…

-Por ahora no, ese jefe es muy insistente y no puede olvidarlo aunque toda la evidencia fuera misteriosamente borrada debido a un virus.

-Obra del sapo… ¿qué quería Ness? —preguntó Falco por su pequeño amigo.

-Decir hola… solo eso.. y no, no es broma —contestó Fox molesto— sé que es solo un niño pero tanto poder en él casi revela su existencia y ubicación…

Falco y Fox suspiraron recordando sus días en galaxias lejanas y desconocidas para los habitantes del Lylat System. Cuando regresaron de sus días de luchas y entrenamientos, los más avanzados tecnológicamente hicieron un juramento para no revelar la existencia de otros seres vivos afuera de sus galaxias para proteger a sus amigos subdesarrollados. La avaricia de los líderes estaba presente en cualquier planeta del universo.

Llegaron a una base del ejército que era mejor conocida por ser el centro de oficinas para las bases mecánicas del ejército. La recepcionista ya conocía a Fox y reconoció a Falco por su fama de salvador de la galaxia así que no tuvo problemas de dejarlos pasar. Beltino y Slippy trabajaban en la misma base, pero debido a su avanzada edad, el sapo abuelo se dedicaba más a la administración del lugar mientras que Slippy realizaba varios trabajos pero jamás dejó su verdadera pasión mecánica. Aunque los verdaderos talleres equipados estuvieran en una base a unas horas en auto, Slippy logró usar un espacio de las oficinas sin usar para transformarlo en un pequeño taller en donde podía trabajar en modelos a escala o proyectos pequeños. Tenía muchas cosas en ese lugar y Fox sabía que ahí pasaría su tiempo libre en lugar de almorzar.

Cuando entraron al improvisado taller, Falco sintió el olor a aceite en el ambiente y se sintió disgustado. Se preguntó cómo alguien podía sentir tanta pasión por algo que podía manchar tanto.

-Oye Slip, encontré algo en el camino que creo que te va a gustar —dijo Fox a su amigo anfibio que se encontraba muy concentrado conectando unos cables a un mecanismo pequeño en su escritorio.

-Sea quien sea tiene problemas, hasta aquí escucho un extraño crujido metálico que muestra oxidación y falta de… —cuando Slippy se quitó sus lentes protectores y se dio la vuelta, miró boquiabierto a su amigo que no había visto en más de diez años—. ¡Falco!

Así saltó a abrazar a su amigo quien extrañamente regresó su abrazo, no lo hizo tan emocionado pero el hecho que lo hiciera le dijo a Fox lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo.

-Santo cielos, estás horrible —comentó Falco viendo las grandes ojeras del sapo.

-Tú también, creo que ambos somos fanáticos del trabajo extra supongo, ¿ese ruido son tus piernas bionicas?

Acercando una silla, Falco se sentó y Slippy le pidió que se remangara los pantalones para echar un vistazo. Mientras lo revisaba, conversaron un poco y Falco mencionó su trabajo el cual era obvio que no era feliz y era mal pagado. Slippy llegó a esa conclusión al ver lo desatendida que se encontraba su pierna.

-Lo único que te pido es que no manches mi pantalón, necesito regresar a mi trabajo en cuarenta minutos —comentó Falco preocupado.

-Tranquilo, te llevaré en auto —dijo Slippy mientras se ponía unos lentes con lupas para ver más de cerca la pierna bionica de su amigo.

-Recuérdenme porque todos estuvimos de acuerdo con cortarnos las pantorrillas —comentó Falco molesto.

-Porque antes se pensaba que cortarse hasta las piernas hasta las rodillas ayudaba a que fluyera más rápido tu sangre y que eso nos ayudaría como pilotos, pero ahora sabemos que eso no es cierto —respondió Slippy mientras buscaba un escoplo en su caja de herramientas, al sacarlo lo acercó a una tuerca y antes de que lo hiciera, su amigo lo detuvo—. ¿Pasa algo?

-Escucha Slip, no he ido a darle mantenimiento en más de siete años… necesito regresar a trabajar y no podré hacerlo sin una pierna.

-Tranquilo, me di cuenta que estaba mal, solo quiero ajustar esta tuerca que está floja… —justo cuando Slippy le dio el primer giro, un ruido cruzó el taller improvisado anunciando que algo se había roto.

-Slippy… ¿por qué ya no siento la pierna? —Fox pudo ver cómo las venas de Falco lograban hacerse notar a través de sus plumas.

Slippy no respondió al instante ya que sabía que acababa de romper la pierna robótica de su amigo y que seguramente si se intentaba parar ahora se terminaría rompiendo a la mitad. Todavía en silencio, Slippy se levantó con lentitud, se quitó los lentes protectores y dijo con la voz más nerviosa y serena que pudo hacer:

-Escucha Falco... había una tuerca floja que se entrelazaba con tus cables de nervios y eso era lo que te ocasionaba dolor. El problema es que al girar y ajustar la tuerca, apliqué presión en la placa principal de la pierna y ésta… pues…

La recepcionista del edificio pudo escuchar varios gritos en el taller de Slippy y muy asustada corrió al lugar para encontrar al Coronel McCloud parado afuera del taller con sus brazos cruzados. La tranquilidad del zorro asustó más a la pobre recepcionista ya que parecía como si hubiera un batallón adentro del taller. Los gritos continuaban y cuando la recepcionista le preguntó al zorro qué ocurría, él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa:

-Digamos que se está reparando una amistad allá adentro…

El problema de la pierna biónica de Falco era que estaba tan oxidada y desatendida que cuando trató de pararse, algo que Slippy le dijo que no hiciera, se terminó rompiendo a la mitad. Al no tener una manera de poder caminar, el sapo recordó que había dejado una pierna prostetica en la casa de Peppy unos meses atrás y estaba seguro que Falco podía usar esa por ahora.

El viaje a la casa de la liebre tomaría más de media hora y sería imposible para el halcón regresar a tiempo a su trabajo. Sacando su celular en el auto mientras que Slippy manejaba, el halcón marcó el número de su jefe. En ese mismo momento, Fox se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y miró a su amigo anfibio con una mirada sospechosa. De los tres, Slippy era el que conocía de memoria los funcionamientos de las piernas bionicas, sus tuercas y todo lo que se podía saber al respecto. El coronel se preguntaba cómo alguien con todo ese conocimiento logró romper así de fácil las piernas biónicas de su amigo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon los gritos del jefe del halcón a través de su teléfono celular. Santo cielos, incluso Falco se vio obligado a alejar el teléfono de su cabeza para que no le rompieran el tímpano. Después de que hubo un momento de silencio, Falco suspiró molesto mientras decía:

-Bueno, llegar tarde al trabajo ya no será problema porque me despidieron…

-Falco… perdón, yo te pagaré la reparación de tus piernas… déjame que me encargue de esto —Fox pudo escuchar culpa en el tono que usó Slippy.

-Más te vale, —respondió enojado Falco—, jamás llegué tarde y por una vez que ocurre me despide ese maldito… que se pudra en el maldito papeleo…

Peppy siempre estaba preparado para recibir visitas, pero no esperaba ver a Slippy y a Fox cargando a Falco quien le faltaba la mitad de su pierna derecha. Ver a Falco lo sorprendió tanto que sin dudarlo se lanzó a abrazarlo casi botándolo al suelo por su falta de pierna.

-Es un gran gusto verte, viejo panzón —dijo Falco con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con dificultad en el sillón.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te hemos extrañado —comentó Peppy— han pasado tantas cosas y me hubiera gustado saber de ti en estos últimos años.

Slippy apareció con la pierna prostetica y mientras trabajaba en ponérsela a su amigo halcón, Fox fue a la cocina con Peppy para preparar un café para todos. Estando en la cocina, Fox le comentó a Peppy lo recién ocurrido y la liebre simplemente dijo:

-Por supuesto que Slippy rompió intencionalmente su pierna —el tono seguro de Peppy confirmó las sospechas de Fox—. ¿Acaso olvidas aquellas vacaciones en Aqua? Ya sabes, cuando me resbalé saliendo de la piscina con los niños y pensé que había roto mi pierna bionica. Slippy fue capaz usando el equipo para arreglar piscinas de reforzar mi pierna lo suficiente para poder terminar las vacaciones y no interrumpirlas. Slippy necesitaba una excusa para no cobrarle a Falco, una que él no sospechara nada… ya sabes cómo es él.

-Estoy seguro que no quería llegar al extremo de que lo despidieran, —dijo Fox mientras sacaba las cuatro tazas.

-Lo bueno es que con piernas bionicas nuevas, Falco ya podrá aplicar para trabajos de piloto —Peppy empezó a servir el café y sonrió—. Lo más importante es que ahora estamos reunidos otra vez…

Así fue como el resto de la tarde el equipo Star Fox se reunió una vez más en la casa de Peppy. Las estrellas en el cielo pudieron ver esa tarde un resplandor familiar que parecía cada momento más fuerte en la casa de la liebre. Habían pasado muchos años pero la amistad parecía haber evolucionado a niveles más altos en donde Peppy encontró a un Falco más maduro y tranquilo que antes. Aunque siempre tuvieran sus personalidades impredecibles y a veces explosivas, eso no afectaba mucho su hermandad. Cuando notaron que se había acabado el café y los refrigerios, se dieron cuenta que habían pasado muchas horas y antes de que Slippy se retirara, sacó una cinta métrica para sacar unas cuantas medidas al halcón y después calculó su peso.

-Tu otra pierna está tan destruida que no vale la pena arreglarla, saldría más barato comenzar desde cero —comentó Slippy mientras se ponía su chaqueta de regreso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará terminar mis dos piernas? —preguntó Falco—, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, ¿dos semanas?

-No me subestimes —dijo Slippy con una sonrisa—. Te tendré lista tus dos piernas para éste mismo viernes.

-¿Cuatro días? —cuestionó Fox y Falco sorprendidos, Peppy no estaba asombrado, conocía los límites de su amigo anfibio y éste trabajo ni estaba cerca de ellas.

-Slippy, ¿no tienes trabajo qué hacer? —preguntó Fox asustado.

-Hay Foxy, tú sabes que yo pasó el 40% del tiempo de mi trabajo haciendo proyectos personales, termino el mío más rápido de lo que debería —la despreocupación en el tono de Slippy era impresionante—. Veamos… diseñar, montar y conectar… sí trabajo durante la noche definitivamente podría terminarlo en tres… Dios, cuando Ben se entere que estoy trabajando en esta clase de proyectos sin él seguramente se enojaría conmigo…

-Amigo, no necesitas presionarte…

-¿Presión? ¡Yo amo trabajar en éstas cosas y lo sabes Falco! —con su última despedida, Slippy se retiró de la casa de Peppy para comenzar su proyecto lo antes posible.

Falco decidió quedarse más tiempo para poder hablar con la liebre y el zorro. Se sentía culpable de haberlos hecho a un lado por tanto tiempo, pero en esos días estaba tan preocupado por otros asuntos que le fue imposible pensar en sus amigos. Decidió contarles todo: de cómo conoció a Jenny y quedó embarazada, de las luchas legales que entró contra la mujer cuando trató de tomar una decisión crucial en la existencia del bebé que crecía en su panza y cómo le rogó que no lo hiciera. Jamás le había rogado a nadie en su vida, solo a Jenny para que dejara vivir a su hijo y le propuso que podía irse después de su nacimiento que no necesitaba quedarse y que él tomaría toda la responsabilidad. Pero cuando finalmente nació después de agotadores meses de trabajo, la mujer trató de cambiar y se quedó con ellos al enamorarse del bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

A pesar de todo, Falco le dio una oportunidad y después de tanto tiempo llegó a preocuparse por ella. Jamás la amo o la quiso como una pareja, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más y eso nada podía cambiarlo. Pero eso no quitaba sus buenas intenciones y la forma que terminó cuidando tanto a su bebé como a la mujer. Todo al final culminó en buscar ayuda para Jenny y ella accedió a entrar a rehabilitación para ser mejor madre. Pero en el momento que terminó la rehabilitación, desapareció para jamás volver a sus vidas; ni con su compañero que la cuidó por tantos años o su hijo.

Con cada palabra que escuchaban, Peppy y Fox se sintieron horrible al no haber estado ahí para su amigo. Falco les confesó que le daba vergüenza buscar ayuda, porque él había ocasionado todo ese lío y que necesitaba por una vez en su vida responsabilizarse por sus actos como el adulto que era. Esa cuestión de orgullo absorbió mucha energía de su persona, lo podían ver en sus ojos.

-Jacob es un muchacho inteligente, por suerte no es un imbécil como yo —comentó Falco—, a su edad yo ya estaba involucrándome con bandas. Él le encanta dibujar, pero en algo que sí nos parecemos es el amor que sentimos al volar…

Un nuevo brillo se pudo ver en su mirada y Falco les contó cómo Jet se emocionó al subirse en la nave que los traería a Corneria. También presumió la inteligencia de su hijo al salir entre los primero cinco de la lista de ingreso y cómo disfrutaba jugar videojuegos con su padre. Peppy y Fox vieron en Falco el padre que siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

Después de hablar por horas de sus hijos (por supuesto que Fox metería a sus propios en la conversación), Fox y Falco se fueron del hogar de la liebre ya con la invitación de venir todos los viernes para celebrar en familia. Falco estaba convencido que Jet al principio no le gustaría la idea, pero que con el tiempo se encariñaría con ellos tanto como él lo estaba. Lo primero que hizo Falco a volver esa noche a su departamento fue llenar aplicaciones en línea para trabajo de piloto, siempre teniendo en cuenta la fecha que sus piernas serían entregadas.

* * *

 _ **Después de cada tormenta no siempre aparece un arco iris, pero ninguna lluvia dura para siempre.**_

* * *

Notas de autor:

¿Cuando leyeron el título del capítulo, quienes esperaban que se reencontraran? Solo bromeo, sé que estaban esperando pero tengo planeado algo más jugoso para después. Un capítulo sin Dash :( lo siento, no encontré inspiración para él estos últimos días. Pero en algún punto haré un capítulo solo enfocado en él, ¿qué les parecería? ¿Soportarían un capítulo enfocado solo en el nieto del Emperador Andross? Dejenme saberlo en los comentarios

foxbellikostar and krystal O: Fay y Miyu lo pensé en el momento, no encontraba con quién emparejarlas y no encontré una razón para no hacerlo entre ellas. Todos esperamos ese re encuentro… todos lo esperamos… gracias por el apoyo.

Dianager Rambaldi: Hay que recordar que Dash es canciller y cualquiera que esté en un puesto alto sabe que siempre está la posibilidad de encontrarse con un "hater". Dash es listo, sabe que siempre le tiraran porquería por su árbol genealógico XD Porque monos comiendo bananas es muy mainstream XD. Gracias por el apoyo.

Ray Wolf Aran: Kathy odia a todo el mundo, pero hay personas que odia menos como su familia y Jet logró entrar a su lista de los no tan odiados jaja Ben se parece a Slippy, Slippy se parece a Beltino… creo que es algo de familia… perdón si sonó algo cruel, soy algo directa al hablar así que me disculpo. ¡Santo Dios! Había olvidado por completo a Jet the Hawk (o Sonic pájaro como lo llamaba años atrás). No sé, al imaginarme a Jet me imagino a un Falco menos problemático pero más astuto. Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
